A Grudge
by THGfan12
Summary: Katniss Snow never knew much about her family, she grew up with anything and everything anyone could ever want. But she never felt right, something never felt right to her. After years and years of wondering about her family, she meets someone, someone that could open the door to change her life for the best and the worst. (Language, Mature Content, Summary Changed, 3rd POV)
1. Prologue

**Prolouge**

Thalia Everdeen stood on her patio with a hand on her swollen stomach and smiling at the bright sunlight skimming across her face. The heat of the warm sprinbg afternoon always relaxed her, being able to feel the heat of the sun and then the cool breeze that would calm down the heated skin. She felt as her child kicked at her and grinned and stood up slowly from the bench. She remembered months ago she was able to do whatever she had wanted, she was going to regret all of those sweets that her child and hormones demanded nearly every second of the day. But she could not regret having this child.

This little girl was all her husband has ever dreamed of, she remembered that large grin on his face and his strange happy dance when she had told him about her pregnancy. Unlike other mothers she had nothing to be afraid of, her husband had so much money to support her, he was perfect, he was kind, loving, stable and no matter how hard she tried she would never find something wrong with her husband, she only wished he was home more often. He is supposed to get time off when she gives birth but she was never sure, his boss tells him things that will never happen all of the time. She wanted to strangle the man, she had met him a few times at parties for the buisness that she was forced to go to. She was made to be her husbands arm candy.

That's what everyone thought of her, she grumble iritably and walked into the kitchen, trying to avoid the area filled with the unhelathy snacks her husband had bought her. The reason they were both so happy about her pregnancy was because her doctor had said that after this pregnancy she wouldn't be able to have anymore children. The idea of losing this child after this being her only child terrified her, if she were to misscarry she would be so upset, more upset than anyone else in the world. She had heard that losing a child was one of the most dramatic things a woman could go through, she diefinetly didn't want to go through the kind of mental and most likely physical pain.

She shook her head and began to rummage through the refrigarator, she found the triple layer chocolate cake her mother had baked for her, knowing that she would be wanting some chcolate later. Thalia smiled and took a slice before sitting down onto a barstool and digging in.

"Thalia!" she heard the sound of her husbands melodic voice. She blushed and searched frantically for a napkin to whipe her chocolate covered face before he could see her. The sound of his fancy work shoes entering the kitchen made her rip nearly a five foot long peice of paper towel and she whiped at her face furiously. "Ethan!" she squeaked as he entered the kitchen, his hair was disheveled, most likely from running his hands through it constantly and he gave her a grin and pulled te paper towels from her face so he could plant a kiss on her lips. He touches her stomach gently, their little girl kicked in response and they both smiled. "I can't wait for her to get here...we still need to name her." he tells her and she smiles back at him. "Just three more months..." she says and he kisses her cheek softly.

...

***3 Months Later***

Thalia held the baby in her arms with a smile on her face. Her smile then quickly slipped away, she had to leave her baby. Her Katniss with a woman, a woman she didn't even kow, but her husband thought that she could watch over Katniss well enough. It was just a babysitter that her friends had recommended, all of her friends had kids and she trusted their opinions but she didn't like the idea of having a babysitter either way. She thought it was just a real badidea, everything was pretty much a bad idea that had to do with strangers, sure, she was open to new people but not when those new people would be holding her daughter's life in their hands.

She would kill them if something happened to her daughter. she is sure Ethan would unleash more wrath than her though, but she wasn't sure, you never seperate a mother bear from her cubs or cub in that matter. Katniss looked up at her mother with wide curious eyes, she looked concerned. Thalia knew her daughter would definetly be overly observant when she got older. That would definetly be an issue, she thought ad a wide smile came across her face. Ethan came into the room with her with the woman that was definetly her daughter's babysitter. She tried hard not to glare at the kind looking woman as her husband smiled and held their daughter out to her.

The woman smiled warmly and excepted their daughter with open arms, Katiss of course was like her mother and didn't like new people as much and Katiss fussed a little about leaving her father. Thalia could't help but smirk at her daughter, only a few weeks old and already was disliking people.

Apparently the woman's name was Cassandra, her friends had never mentioned the name before and Thalia was surprised she hadn't said her name before even putting a hand on her daughter.. She rolled her eyes as she neared the car out front and her husband chuckled and pecked her on her cheek. "Don't worry love, everything will be fine. I promise, we'll be back in only an hour from now." her husband tells her to soothe her, "We better be..." she mumbles and he chcukles and opens the car door for her and she climbs into the passanger seat.

It actually wouldn't be fine.

**...**

**...**

**That's what I got for a prolouge, I will most liely do this story in third person POV because I kind of like it that way. So, either way I have checked over this Chapter and I am pretty sure there are no mistakes to be found.**

**Okay so I will update in about an hour so...bye!**

**-Meghan**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Standing out in her backyard Katniss Snow let the nightime breeze carress her face. She sighed and sat down onto a yard chair and stared at the clear pool, lights illuminate the bottom surface, making the water seem clearer with every flash. Katniss sighed, shaking her head she stared into her lap. Katniss had been bothered by things through her childhood, things that have never made sense to her.

Katniss knew very little about her family, she did visit her grandfather a lot, mainly because her parents were always busy with work and all different types of buisness grabage that they always had to deal with. She had always thought that maybe they were just trying to get away from her, maybe they just didn't like to spend time with her. Honestly she had no clue about what her parents issue was but didn't want to think about it too hard. Everything had become expected, her parents leave, they come home a few weeks or a month later and give her soome money. Her parents had become absorbed with money, that was practically all they had ever cared about.

They were coming back tomorrow, probably to give her money to buy things for herself. They didn't even try to make it seem like they had thought about what they were going to get her. It depressed her greatly, all she wanted was some sort of attention, affection, she remembered being younger, her parents paid so much more attention to her then. She thought that when people got older they would work less but no, the amount of buisness trips and hours to their work days had increased. Katniss flipped through her phone contacts as she stood and walked into her house through the back door.

She turned around and locked it as she called Madge. Madge was Katniss' best friend, they have been best friends since they were three years old when they had met and from what Katniss could remember is that they became fast friends, and luckily their parents worked together so they got to see each other as much as they had wanted. They still talked a lot about many, many things. They were close, the typical bestfriend where you tell them everything about one another. Katniss liked having that relationship with someone. Someone trustworthy.

But Katniss still thought that from time to time that Madge needed to get off her high horse, most people knew that but didn't want to say it out-loud to her. Madge could also get really...angry. That was just dubbing it down a bunch of notches, calling it angry was just untrue. Katniss' way of thinking of it was Madge's full out 'bitch mode' She smiled at the thought and heard Madge answer the phone. "Hey Kat, what's happening?" the blonde asked. Katniss could practically see her best friend pick at her finger nails as she held the phone between her shoulder and ear. Madge was the type that had always been pretty girly and usually that type annoyed Katniss but somehow the two just clicked with one another, complete opposites.

"Nothing much, need someone to talk to for a while." the brunette responded and walked up the wide spiral staircase to her bedroom. Katniss' bedroom had been recustomized mulitiple times as Katniss' intrests changed, her parents never cared and let Katniss have rule over how she would decorate it. They surely had the money to give to her, Katniss rolled her eyes and placed her ankle boots by the door and closed it behind her. "Could it possibly be because your parents are coming home tomorrow?" Madge asked half teasingly and half seriously, how she knew her so well, Katniss had no idea.

"Well, yeah...I just hate how awkward it gets when they come home. There really is no reason to worry though, they ignore me either way." she said and ran her fingers through her hair. She heard her friend sigh over the phone and looked at the mirror across from her. Katniss had wondered where she had gotten her features from, she had never looked like her parents. Her father had pure white hair that he had enherited from his father but had nearly translucent grey-blue eyes. When Katniss' thought about her mother all she would think about were her cold blue eyes and straight raven black hair. So Katniss could have gotten her eyes from her father, they were pretty grey, slightly transluscent and had speckles of blue and maybe she had her mother's hair but it lightened and became curly. It was a possibility that was always taken under consideration.

"Kat, you and I both know that they love you. We also both know they are workaholics, big woop! Most kids would love to not have their parents home all of the time." Madge said and Katniss laughed airily. It was true, she knew her parents worked much more than what was healthy, she also knew that she was free to have all of the parties she wanted but had never really thought about it. She heard her friend gasp over the phone and rolled her eyes, "That's it, Katniss! Maybe if you throw a party next time they go away they might pay attention to you!" Madge squealed. Katniss rolled her eyes yet again and smiled lightly, it was an idea to be taken under consideration but it wasn't the kind of idea that would attaract the best kind of attention from her primp and proper parents.

"Maybe you do have a point...but, Madge, I don't know..." she said and leaned back onto a pile of decorative pillows. She heard Madge groan and shifted the phone so it sat beside her and placed it on the speaker setting. Katniss rubbed the heels of her palms into her eyes and sighed. "Come on Katniss! You don't have to do it just because of your parents, do it for yourself dammit!" she screams, Katniss nearly flies off of her bed at the loud sound and was happy that she did not have the phone by her ear at that point, she didn't feel like being partially deaf for the rest of the night.

"Fine, but you have to do seventy percent of the work, my parents are leaving at the end of the week. Bye." she hung up before Madge could respond and threw her phone onto the couch on the far left side of her bed. 'Some help that was...' Katniss thought and sighed sadly. Katniss now had to deal with her parents and a party that she didn't even want to have anything to do with...and it was going to be at her house!

She also didn't want to return to her school tomorrow, Madge has probably already started spreading the news over the two seconds of learning the information and she would most definetly be bombarded with people tomorrow.

Katniss sighed and removed her jeans and shirt, deciding she would sleep in her undergarments like she has always done. Mainly because it was comfortable and...well, it bothered her parents. Her parents had always thought that Katniss and her boyfriend Cato had already started sleeping together when they really haven't, the brunette was uninterested in the football playing blonde boy that was a complete dick most of the time. All and all the only reason the two of them were dating was because her parents had set them up together. Sure they had feelings for one another but not strong enough, they were only considered as friends from Katniss' point of view, but Cato had always wanted more, and found a replacement until his dream came true, which they wouldn't, Cato was always around this girl Glimmer who just wanted him for his money and his looks. Katniss didn't feel jealous but was worried about him. He was like family, but maybe like a cousin, not a brother.

He was falling for the slutty blonde girl and the brunette knew it. She also knew that Cato was going to be in big trouble. She sighed and pressed her fingers into her temples in annoyance before grabbing a hair tie from her dresser and tugging her hair into a pony tail. She looked at her reflection again and looked at her nearly translucent grey eyes and sighed. She trudged back to her bed and climbed under the covers.

...

The next morning Katniss woke up, not surprised to see that her parents hadn't arrived yet. So she went through her normal routine of taking a shower, brushing her hair and getting dressed into her school uniform. After she was finished those things she went down to the kitchen for toast with jam. Katniss was unlike her parents who liked all of the fancy breakfasts with names she couldn't even pronounce correctly. Katniss frowned as she looked over herself in the large mirror next to the staircase.

She had thought that the school's female uniforms were for the male's benefit. She wore a purple and black plaid skirt that was only three inches below her rear, and was positive that if she beant down her panties would be on sight for anyone in the school hallways, her top was only just a simple white blouse and she wore a tie that matched her skirt, at least she was able to wear the shoes of her choice, purple extra high-top converse. The look made Katniss frown. She obviously wasn't a slut, she didn't want to look like one at least. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair and walked away from the mirror to go into the kitchen.

She had done what she had always done and then grabbed her car keys and left through the front door and locking it and setting the alarm behind her. She ran her fingers through her hair again and turned so she was facing her walkway. She walked down and turned right so she could climb into her white Toyota Prius.

The car wasn't something she had wanted, it drew too much attention to her, she was tired of already going to the fancy private school and having the huge house and an unlimited allowance. She didn't need any of it, her parents had never donated money or have been to a charity event in their lives. It was almost despicable to think about, Katniss hoped, that in a few years she would actually be able to help people in some sort of way. Her parents probably will never approve of her idea and they might even keep her out of the family funds just for trying. The thing about her parents were that they didn't like to attract attention to themselves. She guesses that is where she had gotten it from as well, she didn't like people talking about her, looking at her, anything of the sort, anything that fell under that category. She was quite the intrevert

She looked into her rear view mirror and adjusted it carefully. Her and Madge had been driving around in it only a week ago and Madge had kept moving it so she could re-apply her lip gloss. The blonde was lucky that Katniss didn't strangle her when she kept trying to back out of the parking lot. She rolled her eyes and slowly backed down the driveway and then turned so she was leaving her neighborhood area.

...

Finnick Odair hated waiting. Him and his best friend Thresh were standing at the bus stop two blocks from his his house and he was pretty sure that they had been standing there for up to twenty minutes. He growled in annoyance and shook his head, Thresh grinned at him with his pearly white teeth and he shot Thresh a glare. "You are such an impatient girl." Thresh laughed and Finnick smiled lightly before shaking his head at his friend and kicking an empty coca-cola can away from him. Finnick hated garbage on the streets and anywhere in nature. Garbage had always ruined his times during his summers at the beach. It made him angry, it took up most of his summer last year because he kept cleaning up the beach.

He joined a group when he was fourteen, they met up at the beaach he stayed at for the summer and they had to wake up and meet at 5:30 A.M. It was hard work to do but he liked feeling like he could at least do something to help out. He honestly was excited for summer but wasn't so excited to glare at all the rich people throwing their garbage around just like they throw away their money on the dumbest crap you could think of.

He hated those type of people, who didn't appreciate what they had for shit. Tired of thinking about it he pushed the thought away.

The bus finally pulled up and he sighed in relief before climbing in after the chuckling Thresh.

...

Katniss slammed her car door shut and pushed her keys into her back pack, "Katniss!" she heard from her right, she turned around on her heel to see Madge and another one of her friends walking toward her. The other friend was named Kyla, her bright red hair was so easy to see no matter how dark or light it was or whatever distance, Katniss smiled as the red head pulled her in for a hug. Katniss always worried that Kyla was too skinny but she had said time after time that it was just her matabilism, truth be told, Kyla didn't come from the nicest family around, her parents were rich but were mean and creul and only had her to make their image look better to the public. Unlike Katniss' parents that didn't care about their image too much.

She realeased the red head and they shared a smile before Madge dragged her into a bone-crushing hug that knocked the breath out of her. Madge was hyper and loud and didn't care if she spent the whole other day with you, she still gave to a hug, just because she could, no obligation at all. Katniss coughed loudly, choking actually and the blonde got the memo and released her, she inhaled sharply only to cough from pulling in too much air at one time. Kyla tapped her on the back to help her coughing stop and shook her head slowly at the hyper blonde.

"See Madge, you are a safety havard, and you will most likely give a lot of people ashma in a few years." Kyla said and Madge rolled her eyes while still hopping up and down excitedly. Katniss smirked, her friends were so entertaining, one does something the other has something quirky or just funny to say about it. "Whatever you say, let's just head inside. Katniss, I hope you don't mind but, I told a few people about the party." Madge says and Kyla looks between Katniss and Madge, looking confused and slightly hurt. "What party?" she asks sadly. Katniss gives Madge a glare, and Madge gives a sheepish smile in return. The brunette sighs and turns to Kyla, "I only agreed last night, it's going to be this weekend. My parents should be gone by Friday anyways."

Kyla nods and pulls out her phone, most likely to set a remider to keep herself on track and they all walk forward, into the school. "Hey,Katniss!" Katniss looks up to see one of the football players jogging toward her, Gloss Catell. She knew him well enough and he was okay. He was a close friend of Cato's, more or less. In her school the only enemies that you would have were just other cliques that you didn't belong in. Katniss didn't belong in any of them, neither did her friends, so she fit in with nearly everyone in the school, it made her happy. The only people that disliked her were Glimmer Matthews and her made up clique of what she guessed was supposed to be the popular girls.

Speaking of the queen bitch herself, she strutted down the hall way with Cashmere Catell, Gloss's twin sister. Gloss blocks her view of the two by standing in front of her with a wide grin on his face. Katniss raised an eyebrow at the eccentric blonde boy and his grin widened even more than she thought physically possible. "So, I heard that the great Katniss Snow, one of the shyist girls in Panem High is throwing a party...without her parents permission!" He yelled out the whole second part of his sentence and everyone in the hallways hooted and hollared, and cat-calls came through as well. Katniss blushed deeply because of all of the attention being drawn to her at the moment and saw Glimmer shooting her annoyed glares from the corner of her eye.

Katniss wants to glare back but she has to deal with Gloss at the moment, "Well thanks, if there are any party crashers there you have to deal with them." Madge says to him sweetly and grabs Kyla and Katniss by the wrists and drags them down the hall way just as the bell rings, signalling the start of first period.

They were not all in the same class, so when they each found the area to split apart, they did. Kyla to geometry, Madge to Math and Katniss to French class. Katniss had only taken French because she just liked the language and that she knew she wouldn't have an issue getting a job in the future, her parents would also think learning French would be more impressive than Spanish. Katniss was pretty sure her parents were racist, very much so at that. She sighed and made her way down the hall to her French class, Ms. Trinket was the teacher and her high-pitched voice and English accent bothered the majority of the class. It could also been because she gave detentions out over the slightest thing, pretty much the most agitating teacher in the school.

Katniss ran her fingers through her hair and walked through the classroom door and sat down in her seat, next to Brutus Wells. He smirked at her and asked about the party, he too was on the football team, Katniss only knew this because she actually did talk to Cato, he talked about how ridiculous and stupid they were, hse had seen them before as well, when she would hang out at Cato's house during the summer, he threw a lot of pool parties during the summer and invited anyone he could, his parents were never home at anytime, just like hers but it didn't matter to him like it did to her. Others actually hated having their parents around them at all, while Katniss treasured the few hours or even minutes she could spend with hers.

Ms. Trinket walked in with a huge grin on her face and bright pink lipstick and eyeshadow adorning her face, she was terrifying to look at, seemingly because of her terrible work with her make-up, and the fact that her hair was dyed hot pink and was curled so tightly some days and straight on others, everyone who took her class knew that one day the abuse she had done to her folicles would catch up to her some day.

Katniss couldn't care lass and actually thought it was kind of mean that she was happy to see that one day the woman's hair would fall out. Brutus tugged on a strand of her hair as Ms. Trinket wrote furiously on the chalk board. The brunette turned and glared at the muscly football player. "So, not jealous about Cato and Glimmer, heard they had a little thing going on at his house last Saturday." he teases, Katniss rolls her eyes.

"You know I don't care, Cato wants to ruin his life with having a slut like her as his arm candy he can do that. Why are you asking anyways?" she whispers. He looks up to the board and opens up his notebook, noticing that there are a few words written down across the board Katniss pulls out hers as well and scribbles them down quickly, hoping she will be able to decode her sloppy hand writing later on while studying.

"Cato was hoping you would be jealous, wanted me to ask." he shrugges and then recieved a loud 'sh!" from Ms. Trinket as she caught his lips moving. When she turned he rolled his eyes and turned back to Katniss, to see her with furrowed eyebrows and a annoyed expression. "Cato honestly needs to knock it off, I don't even know if he is dating her to get me jealous or because he actually likes her anymore." she replies, he nods in agreement and they become silent for the rest of the class, Katniss not wanting to recieve a detention that would cause her to have to be at school instead of having dinner with her parents.

The bell sounded and everyone rushed from the room, not noticing the few that went up to the teacher to recieve the homework. Katniss was one to go up and Ms. Trinket gave her a grateful smile before the brunette scurried from the room.

...

After a few other classes eery one ran to the cafeteria, glad to recieve time to talk to one another freely without taking the risk of punishment. Katniss bent down to her locker to place her books inside and instantly heard a wolf-whistle behind her and eyes on her rear, she flew up, nearly hitting her head and was glad to see that it was only Cato, but she was still embarrased about him seeing her panties. She shot him a glare before turning back and carefully sliding to her knees to place her stuff into her locker. "Can't usually do that when there are hundreds of people willing to stomp on you." she states after re-locking the tiny thing and getting up and turning to face him and his wide grin of satisfaction.

"Eh, I didn't mind." he said and she shot him a glare, "Pervert." he cackled and followed her down the hallway as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"Nah, just a hormonal teenage boy." he stated, she 'pfftd!" and smacked him on the chest, not that it would hurt him either way, the guy lifted and played football and played basketball and could also beat anyone in a swimming race. Anyone but her to clarify things, just in case.

"So, 'bout that party your throwing, obviously I'm invited?" he said cockily and she rolled her eyes, Cato was like one of her best guy-friends. Of the very few that weren't constantly staring at her chest, that is why she didn't take on many guy friends, un-trustworthy bastards mainly, can't live with em', yeah you just can't live with em'.

The shiny white floors were already dirty after only a few hours of people walking through them, Katniss felt bad for the guy who had to make them sparkle every night only to have them ruined the next day. But that is what he got payed for, apparently.

"You should come over later." Cato says and she rolls her eyes for probably the millionth time at a football player today and replies, "Listen Cato, you have turned into a huge asshole lately, one that I do not enjoy hanging out with, if you want someone to be all touchy-feely with, take the blonde slut that you're so infatuated with." he just smirked. She knew where this was going and wasn't liking it, she stepped back a little and he just moved forward right after her.

"No, it's because your mommy and daddy are home to see you, aren't they? Honestly Katniss I haven't done anything, maybe you _are_ jealous, you want me to pay more attention to you don't you?" he says and backs her up against a wall, pressing his face into her neck and kissing her and nipping at her skin. Now she was having this issue that she dealed with nearly everyday, but he had never been so bold.

"Get the hell off of me, I know where that mouth has been and I don't want it anywhere near me...ever!" she yelled and tried to shove his nearly two-hundred pound line-backer body off of her to no avail. He chuckled and pulled his face away from her neck and to her cheek, placing a big sloppy kiss on it before moving on to her mouth, she turns her head before he can get anywhere near her and that is when she is for once thankful for Madge's big mouth. "Hey! Shoulder-pads! Knock it the fuck off!" He growls angrily at being interrupted and turns around to face the audacious blonde girl, that he knew he shouldn't pick a fight with like he wanted too, he didn't hit girls, everyone knew it, but everyone thought he might start sooner or later.

"Hello Margaret, how are you this afternoon?" he asks and flashes a ridiculously fake grin. Madge growls from hearing her name from his mouth and flips him off before saying, "I was great until I saw you humping my best friend, how about you screw off and go be all gung-ho with that slutty blonde that you love oh, so much. Katniss is certainly not interested." Kyla of course is behind the fuming blonde and cautiously makes her way around her making her way towards her violated friend. She hands Katniss a tissue to whipe the saliva off of her cheek, Katniss gags and nods her thanks to Kyla before whiping her cheek clean.

Cato and Madge continue their war of words, not noticing as Kyla and Katniss make their way away from the spewing of insults and down the hall way, to the cafeteria filled with teenagers of purple ties and white dress shirts/blouses. Katniss smiled as she saw non-other but Peeta Mellark waving his hand back and forth furiously, trying to catch her attention. Peeta was really sweet and Katniss and Peeta liked each other but not in that way. The pretty blonde boy was actually gay, dissapointing a lot of females who ever made a come on to him, it wasn't until last year when he came out fully that he started talking more and being more out going then before.

Katniss had to admit that she too was kind of dissapointed to hear it, he was one of thhe guys that she knew trhat weren't a complete asshole, but it made sense, Katniss had never had a gay friend, besides Madge who was bisexual but it wasn't quite the same.

"Hey!" Peeta said with a bright smile when they took a seat, his curly blonde hair was all over the place and his baby blue eyes looked so happy and full of life it was impossible to deny that he was one of the most adorable people in the damn world, too bad his mom was such a bitch all of the time. Maybe that was why Peeta had been so terrified to come out. The woman was so damn judgemental,picking at everything all of her sons did, his brothers were a little bit like that, but they were mainly teasing most of the time. But sometimes they would take it too far, Katniss knew that Peeta was pretty sensetive even though he didn't act like it, just let things blow over when they really did hurt him. He was lucky that Katniss could read people's emotions better than anyone else, otherwise he would probably blow up from not being able to talk to anyone about the issues he had with his family and all other things. Like the football players.

They were crude and just mean to him, but it had toned down over the months, he wasn't as big of a deal anymore, Katniss, Cato and Glimmer had become the big thing, not that any of those ran in the same circle as the other. Katniss at least was sure she didn't belong in that list, she has nothing to do or wants nothing to do with either of them. "Where is Madge?" he asks tentativly and Kyla gives a sheepish smile while Katniss rolls her eyes.

"She's arguing with Cato in the hallway." Kyla clarifies and Peeta nods slowly with his eyebrows furrowed. "About what exactly?" he asks, just then Cato bardges into the lunch hall and over to the table where Glimmer, a few other sluts and the football players sit. Peeta looks over to where they are looking and frowns as he sees Glimmer and Cato making out furiously even though he only sat down a few seconds ago. "How could someone so attractive be so stupid." Peeta wondered aloud and Katniss and Kyla burst out laughing while he blushed.

As if right on time Madge stomped to their table after returning from the hallways and Peeta shrinked back as Madge glared at them all, "You just left me out there! What the fuck?" she growled, Katniss shrugged and realized she had nothing to eat, she sighed and got up from her seat, away from the fuming Madge and to the lunch line, which only had two others there, she was glad that she didn't show up to the cafeteria when she should have, there would have been a huge line and she wouldn't have wanted that. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled at one of the lunch ladies who smiled back.

They were volunteers of course, the Middle class that her parents looked down on even though these people were good enough that they weren't the lowest if the low, Katniss hated her parents ways of thinking, mistreating anyone with a low ranking job and minimum wage. Katniss grabbed her lunch and sighed and looked down as she walked back to her table to see Madge a little less red in the face but still looking angry.

Katniss had no idea what she would do with these people.

...

Finnick growled in annoyance as he notices his soaked body as he walks into his house, trying not to get everything else in the entrance way soaked like him. His sister Annie was standing in front of him with a towel, he smiled at her gratefully and took it and began to dry his hair off by rushing it over his head back and forth. "You honestly need to stop being so stubborn and and bring a damn umbrella." His sister tells him and he rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I've hear it all from Thresh today." he tells her and she giggles, Finnick loved his little sister a lot. She was a little too sassy for him, she had most likely gotten it from their father. He had recieved more of it but didn't like that with growing her sarcasm and sassiness grew along with the rest of her.

He threw the now soaked towel back to her and hung up his coat, threw down his bag and walked up the staircase to his bedroom. Locking the door behind him he fell onto his bed and ran his hands over his face before falling to sleep.

**...**

**...**

**Hi Guys! Yeah here is Chapter one or Two, I don't know, I have never made a Prolouge before so I will most likely be really confused most of the time. I hope I don't make you guys confused though. **

**I hope I didn't go too fast and I hope you guys really enjoyed this Chapter, yeah. There will be a lot of character development and it will take maybe two more Chapters until Katniss and Finnick meet with on another. I honestly don't know yet, it might even be in one more Chapter which mean the next Chapter. Honestly I am pretty confused, there is going to be lots of shit going down. I am still trying to figure out how to make Katniss and Finnick devewlop together and how to make the mystery develop in a way.**

**I think those two things will come together to develop in different ways, but when Katniss and Finnick meet it isn't going to be flowers and rainbows like you might hope for it to be, there will be bumps in the road, lots of 'em! But you guys will love it soooo much in the future I know you will because this will probably be one of my best!**

**Love you all! **

**Follow**

**Review**

**Favorite**

**:)**

**-Meghan**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Katniss stood in front of her parents with a smile on her face, they had returned at the latest time of the night and of course she wans't prepared to be awoken by her father wearing only her underwear. Her mother looked at her with disdain when she jumped into her father's open arms. Of course she was scolded as if she were a dof by her mother before they left the room so she could put on something suitable of being in front of her parents, which was usually at the highest status but she guessed they were making some sort of acceptance.

So now Katniss bounced excitedly as they looked over her form slowly, making sure she was presentable enough to touch, but Katniss could see that her father didn't really care and that his hands were twitching, wanting to touch her. She was always sure that her father was her favorite parent, he was so kind and considerate of her, unlike her angry and condecending mother, but her mother only treated Katniss in that way. When Cato, any of her friends were around, people from her buisness, employees, anyone, her mother turned graceful and kind, _I geusse she has to show her true colors from time to time._ Katniss thought and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She knew she would recieve even more glowers from her mother than on her regular basis. Before her mother could even open her mouth she was back in her fathers arm, Katniss squealed in excitement and cold practically hear her mother blowing a gasket. But she ignored it and smiled into her father's shoulder. She loved her father, truly, but still had her doubts about her parents. She wished they would take a vacation, well..they had, a few years ago. In Hawaii, while thirteen year old Katniss sat at home, with her Grandfather Coriolanus Snow. Katniss didn't like her grandfather much, he was mean-spirited and tried his best to act like he cared when he never truly did.

Her grandfather was exactly like her parents. But her father seemed to have feelings bottled up inside, hidden behind his mask of being the richest and most amazing man in the world. Her father released her and pecked her on her cheek, Katniss saw her mother as she forced herself to calm down and compose herself. "Darling, that was un-called for." she stated to her husband and the brunette's hope was offically lost when her father nodded in agreement, like always, and they stood in front of her with neutral expressions.

She has had this happen to her countless times, but yet, she still believed there was a chance her father would stand up for her. Though time and time again, it never happened. Her heart was yet again cut by the knife her parents words and actions held, if only there was something she could do about it. Her father instantly frowned, realizing something, Katniss had her eyes begin to focus in on his eyes, reading them. He knew something, something that she didn't.

"Kit-Kat, I'm so sorry, but, we won't be seeing you again until the beginning of this summer..." Her father said, using the nickname he used for her when she was young to in some way...lighten the blow? Katniss felt tears prick at her eyes. She saw her mother make a remorseful expression._ Wow, she actually cares..._ Katniss thought sarcastically and crossed her arms over her chest, defeated. Har father sighed sadly and walked over to her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She was sick of her parents condecending, careless garbage! It was impossible to take, time and time again. Getting her hopes up for nothing but dissapointment, in truth, she was only hurting herself.

She nodded slowly, giving them fake understanding and they smiled at her, each giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking into the kitchen, away from her. Katniss let her tears fall and ran up the stairs and into her room, locking the door behind her.

...

A week later, her parents were gone, it was Friday and the party wasn't until Saturday but Katniss was having a pre-party with Kyla, Madge and Peeta. They were all going to sleep over in her house, and even though they could choose any one of the geust rooms that were all over the house they wanted to sleep in her room. Madge wasn't so happy about them sleeing over though, it was usually just her and Katniss in Katniss' room, but the blonde had insisted on sharing a bed. It creeped Katniss out in all different kinds of ways but in another way it was kind of comforting.

Katniss was for sure she didn't like girls, has known it since she started puberty. Girls did not interest her sexually and she was kind of happy that she wasn't confused. Unlike most people, Madge's explanation was just that she couldn't decide, she liked both and didn't like the idea of choosing a side. Katniss was as supportive as she could be, but it was hard when Madge use pick-up lines and try to touch her, the brunette was not very supportive during those times and tried her best not to shout at Madge or anything drastic that could damage their friendship. Katniss ran her fingers through her hair, telling her friends she was going to the bathroom, they made signs that they heard her so she walked off toward the downstairs bathroom.

She walked past the mirror behind the stairway on the way there and refused for once to turn and sneak a peek at her reflection, to look at the features that didn't match her parents's. She was tired of looking in mirror and wallowing in self-pity on missing out on the features of her beautiful parents, her _perfect _parents. Katniss has noticed how resentful she had become towards her parents over the past few years. Most of the time she wanted nothing to do with them, but at other times she really missed them. But no matter how she felt she always endef up hurt in the end of it all. It was tough to understand for her, because nothing ever made sense with her parents, words, actions, anything at all that they did while she was around.

She shut the bathroom door behind her and locked it too, to make sure no one came in on accident. She then looked in the mirror, reading her own expression, like she couldn't figure out what she herself was thinking. She ran her fingers through her hair, her waist length hair, and suddenly, resentment set in. Her hair had always gotten in the way, it always bothered her no matter what she did with it. She searched the small space for a hairband and found one of her mothers in one of the drawers beneath the sink. She took it and grabbed it all in a fist, securing the hairband she looked at herself. Which of her parents did she look like? Who did her features and body favour? Her mother has womanly curves and a long face that still looked elegant, her mother was quite tall compared to her, most likely about six feet total. Her father was two inches ahead, Katniss was only a 5'6 in height. The size of most twelve year olds who had just gone through a growth spurt. Sure she was taller than Kyla and a few other people she knew, but those people had petite bodies and had short parents.

Katniss' father was well built and had broad shoulders, Katniss' shoulders were in no way broad, which in a way was a good thing, but another thing she took into note were her breasts. The brunette's breasts were larger than her mothers, not too large but bigger than her mother's nearly B-sized cup in comparison. Katniss didn't consider her face _long _or _elegant_ like her mothers, hers was a simple oval, a pretty short oval at that but there was not on thing that she couldn't find that wasn't different. She sighed deeply and quickly turned from the mirror, did her buisness, washed her hands and left the bathroom. Her face was transfixed from a scowl to a smile when she saw Peeta and Madge playing rock-paper-scissors like school children while Kyla played Scrabble on her phone.

The truth was that Katniss has known all of her friends since KinderGarden, they were pretty closely knit together as a group, but Peeta was more of an intrevert and liked to go off on his own, she remembered in gradeschool whenever they could partner up on a project Peeta wouldn't want to and did it by himself and did much better than Madge, Kyla and she did. Mainly because the girls just fooled around and did the project at last minute instead of doing it the right-way.

So now when the girls shared classes they promised each other that they wouldn't group together and end up with the biggest F in history. History was indeed the only class they shared together as well so it was kind of odd how two and two fit together. She smiled at her friends and plopped down in=between Madge and Kyla, seemingly because it was the only space left on the couch and smiled, Kyla put away her phone and smiled back before striking up a conversation with her, most of the time, Kyla was the easiest to communicate with when she was with people she was comfortable with beimg with.

The girl was super shy in KinderGarden and with was the same happy and hyper Madge that got her to start talking at least more than one word in a mumble. Katniss bonded with Kyla more mainly because they were both quiet and didn't like attention drawn to them from people they didn't know. But they were all into there on things and still had their differences but got along the best out of them all.

"You know what you're doing about this whole party thing, right?" Katniss rolled her eyes at the question, of course not. She wasn't even the one organizing it. That was Madge's job, Madge wasn't allowed to throw parties but would go to them whenever they happened, and Madge's insistence would one way or another drag them into the whole mess. Again, not Peeta, not Kyla and most definetlly not Katniss like people and are mainly the quiet and shy type.

"No, _I _don't but Madge sure as hell does." She says and the red head laughs.

"Well that clears things up." she states and Katniss giggles.

...

Finnick Odair rolled his eyes as he passed by Panem High, the school for the snotty rich kids that didn't seem to care about anything other than money and themselves. Thresh smacked him on the arms, even though Thresh agreed with hos he felt he didn't like to see Finnick brood about it. He liked to keep his thoughts on them to himself, which in the future witll most likely work to help him out. Finnick sighed and noticed up ahead, a few guys and a lot of smoke. He made a gesture to them so Thresh could see and he nodded before they moved across the street to the other side of the sidewalk, not wanting to run head first into trouble. Of course the guys didn't notce them at all.

Too focused on folling around and laughing like idiots. Finnick rolled his eyes again and tried to get a good look but it was tough with how dark it was tonight, with the moon completly obscured by a thick dark cloud, meaning it might rain tomorrow, way to put a damper on some of his plans, yeah right, like he had plans. He thought with a shake of his head and ran his fingers through his auburn hair before stuffing them back into the pockets of his hoodie. It was surpirsingly cold out, well, not surprisingly. January was right arounf the corner and soon the state would be covered in snow. Finnick would sadly have to shovel so his mom could get out of the drive-way in the morning for her 6 A.M. to 9 P.M. job. Soon enough her oldest son would need one too. Finncik was dreading it already.

Sure he was willing to work for his family to support them but he didn't like the idea of having to support them, his family needed food, clothes and a roof over their heads, that was the least he could do.

He got a closwer look at the kids and instantly recognized their uniforms. A white button-up, black pants and a plaid black and purple tie. Finnick was surprised, rich kids, smoking. He had never seen such a thing in his entire life, he guessed that they might have gotten their credit cards or cars taken away so this was their way of rebelling against them. He couldn't stand people or just guys like them, he could feel the confidence just radiating off of them, in fact, Finnick found it really annoying. He nudged Thresh and they continued walking before the guys noticed them.

...

Katniss woke up in the middle of the night, already annoyed, to the faint sound of a ring tone that was coming from her phone. It was a few feet away and she did not want to move from her actually comfortable spot on the floor.

She rubbed her eyes and looked around her, no one else has seemed to notice the sound, they sleep like bears. Madge's are had found it's way around her waist and Katniss growled in annoyance and stretched as far as she could and grasped onto her phone. Cato, she scooched out of Madge's grip and tip-toed out of the room, into the dark hallway.

She flicked on the light switch and answered her phone. _Why on earth was he calling at...3 o'clock in the morning!?_

She growled under her breath, just to let him know she was really angry at him and he chuckled in response. _Fucking asshole..._

"Why are you calling so gaddamned late?" she asked him, she could practically see the self-satisfied smirk that he usually got after succesfully pissing her off. She couldn't stand him, she didn't understand how her parents thought they would be a good couple.

"Well, thought you might be a little lonely, so Gloss, Marvel, Brutus and I decided we would come over." he replied cockily and she stomped her foot, Katniss wasn't the nicest person if she had been disrupted from her sleep but now people were going to be here to bother her, she was even more pissed off than before now.

"How about no Cato, not happening, if you want to come over the party is tommorow at 8 until 2. I'm trying to sleep, Madge, Kyla and Peeta are here. So just...don't!" she yelled.

Running down the stairs so she wouldn't wake her friends up, but of course someone had to hear it, if they had, she didn't know yet.

"You let that fag in your house Katniss? Wow, didn't think you standards of company were that low..." he says and Katniss's face flushes with rage.

Her hatred for Cato was only growing more and more with every sylable that left his mouth. She clenched her fists, "Screw you Cato! Yeah, my standards are low! Because I actually thought assholes like you could be my friends! Don't nother coming tomorrow night! And I swear to god if you do I'm calling your parents and telling them you are screwing Glimmer Matthews! So just go away!"

With that she hung up the phone and ran to the door. Quickly punching in the code to set the alarm and checking all of the locks on the windows and doors. She knew Cato was an asshole and that if he wanted to come over he would find away. She sighed and plopped down onto the couch in her livingroom. Holding her head in he hands she tried hard not to cry.

What had happened to the Cato she grew up with? The one that would give her piggy-back rides during recess and promise to protect her? Obviously unlike her the money had gon eto his head and now he was just a spoiled little kid that knew how to get what he wanted. Over the past two years, ever since they entered that school and Glimmer Matthews came along his ego only grew larger and larger until he thought that there was not one thing wrong with her. The pounding in her head was starting to subside but was still in the presence of her skull. Sighing hopelessly she stood up from the couch and slugishly made her way up the staircase.

...

The next morning Katniss was the last to awaken from the unconcious state. She rubbed her eyes, _It's probably because I couldn't get any real sleep last night after the call from Cato. _She touched her messy hair and sniffed, the smell of fresh pancakes clogged her nose and she licked her lips. She knew exactly who was cooking, mainly because Madge couldn't cook for shit and Kyla was terrified of burning her house down. They were both valid points in her mind and she grinned.

Standing up she went to her dresser to brush her hair before goign down the stairs looking completly disheveled, so she would hear some comments from Madge and most likely start a ridiculous arguement that made everything awkward, at least Katniss remembered to think ahead most of the time, just to keep things from getting out of hand before anything even started. Tying her hair in a bun that was quite heavy due to how much hair she had, stretching she made her way out of her room and down the stairs to where her friends were, Peeta standing by the stove, a plate of bacon in front of them which Kyla was having a tough time beinmg near, the girl was vegan and would never eat meat no matter what, it was surprising, not a l;ot of teenagers could be that dedicated to a certain belief like Kyla was.

"Hey Kat." Kyla said, standing up as an excuse to get away from the crispy meat pile that Madge was now devouring so she wouldn't have to worry for much longer. "Hi" she reponded with a yawn and Peeta waved before flipping over the delicious smelling pancake. Making her way around the island she dug around in the kitchen for the maple syrup that has never been opened, obe, because Katniss couldn't cook, and two because her parents weren't fans of sticky substances. Then going to the fridge and pulling out some strawberries to ease Kyla's discomfort. She smiled gratefully and began pulling the leaves off, not wasting a bit of the fruit. "So, we heard you one the phone last night..." Madge said and Katniss's head snapped up the look at the blonde that was now sucking on her greasy fingers next to the empty plate. Peeta rolled his eyes and Kyla just frowned.

"It was no big deal, just Cato's assholish ways getting worse and worse by the day." she responded disgruntedly, handing a napking to Madge because she couldn't take her greasy hands anymore. "It's alright Katniss. We are pretty sure we understand how Cato is by now, but it's really weird, the only reason he's like that is because of Glimmer. You two might have actually been in a relationship if he was like her was a few years ago." Peeta said sweetly and Katniss smiled and kissed his cheek, he blushed and whiped his cheek, she laughed. Peeta was so sweet and knew how to explain things nicely without being an asshole about it.

She saw Kyla smile and Madge roll her eyes, then brighten. "We have a partay to get prepared for! After we are done were going out to get some stuff to start this partay!" she squealed and Kyla's eyes widened in horrow, Katniss and Peeta laughed, they were complete opposites it was actually pretty funny.

"Madge, the party doesn't start until eight, it's nine thirty in the morning. We have plenty of time." she told her and Madge scoffed while hopping up from her seat, Katniss handed Peeta another plate to put the pancakes on and sighed.

"Katniss, this ain't no bioligy project, this is a party, this is important! We can't do things last minute, besides we have to head to my house and pick up a bunch of alcohol." Kyla choked on the orange juice Peeta handed to her and Peeta was holding his stomach laughing, nearly dropping the delicious pancakes which the brunette was able to save. She placed them on the island and plopped some down onto Kyla's and Peeta's plates before eating the rest, since Madge hadn't bothered to share the bacon she wasn't going to be getting anymore pancakes.

"Kyla, you are going to drink too! I won't force feed you meat but I will alcohol! Katniss, you too!" Madge yelled and Kyla's eyes were bulging out of her skull. Katniss just rolled her eyes and agreed, there was no point in arguing when you would just lose in the end. Peeta was still laughing his ass off.

Kyla scowled and instantly started her excuse. "No way! Unlike all of you guys, my parents are home! If they figure out there was a party they will do a bunch of tests, breathalizer, blood, even uring to see if I was drinking!" It was kind of true, Katniss knew Kyla's parents well enough to know that they would go off of the charts to find something that Kyla had done wrong, she honestly didn't know what was wrong with them, their daughter was pretty much perfect. Some parents were just that way apparently.

"It doesn't matter! Just one small glass, me and Kat are going to be drunk as hell by the end of the night!You two can be sober pansies." she said crossing her arms over her chest, Katniss stuffed a clump of pancake into her mouth and nodded in response, Kyla's mouth was open in shock and Katniss swallowed so she could talk. "Kyla, you don't have to drink anything. But I am a light weight and after one drink I'm done, I'll try not to dry heave too loudly in the morning." she says and Madge smacks the granite with a huge grin on her face. Peeta is looking at her with a raised eyebrow and now Kyla seems to be re-thinking the whole drinking thing. _Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. _She thinks after placing her plate in the dishwasher.

"Woohoo! I'm gettin' pregnant tonight!" Madge yelled, all of them turn to her complete shock written all over their faces. The blonde acts like there isn't a problem with what she said, Katniss shakes her head slowly at her and Madge laughs loudly, "You should have seen your faces!" and nearly falls out of her chair laughing. Peeta shakes his head and walks out of the kitchen and down the hall, towards the bathroom. The brunette shook her head and pulled her hair out of the bun because the weight was starting to put a strain on her neck. It flopped back down onto her back and she sighed in relief. She then looked at Kyla and Madge who were staring at her, Madge with the stupid grin still splayed out on her face and Kyla with a questioning look.

"I need you guys' help to cut it ."

...

Finnick Odair stood out in front of the grocery store, waiting, he had been waiting for the last few minutes. He had to grab a few things for a movie night with a couple of his friends, that group including Thresh, Gale and Johanna. They were all really close and they wanted to get a wide variety of snacks because they basically like everything but it all depends. They were taking Thresh's junky old truck, the thing ran and had a working stereo, that was all they needed. The guys would all squeeze in with Johanna on one of their laps. He shook his head and tapped his foot impatiently on the concrete. _Why do they always have to take so fucking long._ He thought and scowled ahead of him, he watched as a very fancy car pulled up and he instantly felt disgusted.

_Of course, some rich kids always appear to ruin my day. _He growled and watched as a guy came out first. After over-looking him he didn't seem that cocky but still had the rich guys look, blonde hair, blue-eyed, brand new Nike sneakers, jeans and a casual button-down. He could also see the bulge of an iPhone in his back pocked. Then came out a few girls. A red head wearing skinny-jeans and a loose button down. A blonde wearing a loral knee length dress, not something someone would wear to go food shopping but that is how Finnick assumes most rich people are.

Then a girl comes out who looks absolutley gorgeous and the most beautiful. Her chocolate hair was straightened and looked like it was cut without a care in the world, it looked like there were just multiple layers that were just cut messily but somehow looked gorgeous. Her grey eyes were nearly translucent and made you thinks she can look straight into your soul. She wore a green pastel colored t-shirt and blackjeans that made Finnick's eyes draw directly to her ass. Her feet were small and fit into some laced up boots. He smirked as she walked by, she looked at him, not giving an expression while continuing to move on. She had at least noticed him, or felt his eyes on her rear and he smirked. _At least these rich girls aren't hard to look at._

After waiting a few more minutes Thresh's truck finally pulled up and he pushed himself away from the wall and cracked his back which was aching from leaning against the brick wall, covering the sign that said no loitering. He didn't want anyone to notice it. Johanna was sthe first to hop out with her pixie cut and ripped jeans and a Rolling Stones t-shirt. Then Gale and Thresh hopped out and made their way towards him.

"Hey Finny!" Johanna said smacking him and he rolled his eyes as she walked inside the store not knowing if they were going to follower her or not, not that she cared either way. He rolled his eyes and sighed. Johanna was an okay person to be around in Finnick's opinion but was just about as backwards prejudice as he was. Not a lot of people could stand her presence like some other, the girl swore like a sailor and acted as if everyday was a casual event. Nothing really mattered to her.

They said their 'hello's' then continued inside to search for things to eat. It was a quick affair, Finnick didn't really have an opinion on anything and let them choose what they want, so he just wandered around the store. Bored out of his mind he stupidly decided to close his eyes while he walked, succesfully knocking himself and someone else over.

His eyes flew open in shock, whoever it was gave him a magnetic shock when their bodies collided, he rubbed his head. Looking to see who he had knocked down he saw the sexy rich girl with the chocolate locks. He thought she looked even more beautiful up close but didn't show that he thought it in his expression. She too looked highly disorented but managed to get up without his help, realizing he looked like an idiot, just sitting there on the floor, he stood up as well. The girl had a blush evident on her cheeks and he tried not to smirk but instead apoligized like he should, expecting her to sound off on him and yell at him he braced himself but the yelling never came.

"It's alright." is all he heard and then the sound of footstepls as she scrambled away from him. His eyebrows furrowed, _What the fuck? _He nearly wondered the words aloud but stopped short as a woman and a child walked by him and he moved on as quickly as he could.

**...**

**...**

**There you guys go!**

**I know you must be a little dissapointed on how Finnick and Katniss ran into each other but that is not how they offically meet! That is going to be in the next Chapter. I wasn't really feeling this Chapter as much as I should have but who really cares. **

**Of course you guys do! **

**But next Chapter is going to be super awesome, and it will be extra long. Unless you don't like long Chapters. I was planning on making all of my Chapters pretty long but if you prefer them to be shorter that is a-okay with me!**

**PLEASE READ THIS PART**

**So here are the questions I have to ask you guys because I really want to hear your answers.**

**1. Do you think when Finnick and Katniss meet there is going to be sunshine and rainbows all over? Or not so much?**

**2. What do you think of Katniss' parents?**

**3. Who do you like better Madge or Peeta? They are going to be very key to the story...**

**4. Do you want more Katniss or more Finnick POV's?**

**5. Do you like long Chapters or short ones?**

**Okay! There we go! I hope you guys enjoyed. Even though this one wasn't that great I hope I hear from you guys! I love you!**

**-Meghan**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Katniss sat on the couch in her livingroom, Kyla was only playing with her phone a few inches away and Katniss could feel the dread and fear radiating off of her form. It was making her tense and was a little bit of a bother. They had bought everything they needed for the party, Madge had been OCD towards them for the past three hours, they just got out of her way, not bothering to do anything, afraid of messing something up. Everything had to be her way, no reason to get yelled at for trying to be helpful.

So now, she sat on the couch, bored out of her mind. Peeta was off in her bathroom, "prepping" himself for the party. Katniss didn't think he had anyone to gussy himself up for but he just might. But she didn't know, Peeta was just like that, he probably just wanted to look nice. She sighed and leaned back on the couch before Madge decided to barge in and be the agitator she was. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath, hoping to fall asleep and not face a rude awakening.

Of course she was just that unfortunate and was interrupted by a petrifying screech of horror. Her eyes flew open and saw Madge. The blonde's hair was strightened half to death and was wearing a abundant amount of make-up, her body clad in a skin tight purple dress and sky high heels. Katniss was going to rip her throat out if she thought she would be wearing something similar.

"Katnis! Are you kidding me!? You need to get dressed! Now! We only have an hour! You too Kyla, move!" the blonde screamed and Katniss stood with her hands up in defense, making her way out of the room and up the staircase, into her bedroom. She locked the door behind herself and groaned obnoxiously loud, making Peeta pop his head out of her bathroom and raise and eyebrow.

She just shook her head, not wanting to waste her breath explaining Madge's agitating expectations for her outfit. He had obviously heard the screech of the siren and smirked, walking out of the bathroom in a new outfit he strutted out, hopefully to save Kyla from Madge's wrath.

Katniss sighed, going to look at herself in the mirror a small smile creeped onto her face, she liked her new hair-cut, the blonde downstairs was so angry with her choice of hair style but Katniss just ignored her and let Kyla finish chopping it off. Madge was lucky the brunette had let her touch it up so it wasn't completely uneven. Sure, the hair-cut was going for what she wanted but didn't want to look like a two year old had done it. Which in her case, if she had done it alone, would have ended up looking exactly like that. Running her fingers through it she sighed and began to dig through her dresser for something other than a t-shirt and ripped jeans. She had gotten just that, a black halter top with the strings twisted for a certan style. Then she just put on some pre-ripped jeans that she only had one pair of.

She didn't like them pre-ripped, she liked worn ones that her body slipped into and had it's way with it's abuse of stretching and bending and running. All sorts of things, her parents didn't even know she owned them, if they did they wouldn't allow them in their house. Rubbing her eyes she frowned. Moving away from the mirror she went into her closet to grab her only pair of pumps, just so Madge wouldn't eat her alive. Shaking her head she moved to get into the bathroom, put on some deodarant and wash her face. Katniss left the bathroom and moved from her room to downstairs, she was glad Madge wasn't down there and went to pick up her phone was connected to her charger.

Peeta was on the couch, his foot tapping impatiently. He was definetly in a stir crazy mood, maybe he was actually excited for the party. Katniss rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen, ready to eat anything leftover in the fridge.

...

Finnick sat on the couch in Thresh's livingroom, his younger sister Rue was at a friends house and his parents were on vacation. Rue would be under Thresh's care until they returned, which would be a few more days. But he was happy, Finnick had met Rue multiple times and knew she was the most reasonable child out there so he didn't understand why Thresh was always complaining about her. He guessed that she was just turning all hormonal teenage girl on him and he wasn't taking it very well, he didn't want his sister growing up. Or her mood swings were unbearable. It was most likely both, but why ask when he already knew the answer?

Johanna walked in with a bowl of popcorn and plopped onto the couch, spilling twenty million peices onto it with her. Thresh shot her a glare from his left and was probably thinking something along the lines of, _Great, i'll have fun diggin' that out of the couch cushions later..._

But Finnick wasn't sure, he didn't really care either. It may sound kind of rude but honestly Finnick didn't know what was rude and what wasn't, he hadn't really cared about propriety or manors, they had never been taught to him anyways.

The thing was that Finnick grew up by himself, having to raise Annie while his Mother worked day and night, only because she was a single mother, Finnick's father had walked out on his mother as soon as she told him that she was pregnant, Finnick had never met him and was hoping not to. Mainly because he would end up hitting him.

...

Katniss sat on her bed upsteairs, trying to ignore the booming rap music coming from downstairs. Other people may enjoy it, but the sound just gave her a headache. She was tired for some reason, she had been downstairs a while ago and it was only for a few minutes but the people downstairs wore her out. She hadn't done anything, just walked around for a few minutes, talked to some people and that was it for her. But the whole experience of actually being put under the stress of having people in your house and not knowing if your house is good enough is kind of tough. It was her first time, and she was hoping it would be her last as well.

She stood up and walked out onto her balcony and looked down. Her yard was already littered with empty beer cans or red party cups, a few kids were also on her front yard, laughing and yelling and kissing. She fake gagged and turned to plop down onto one of her chairs and placing her head onto a fist. Her eyes drooping. She was kind of bored, but she was happy that she wasn't like some of the people that get bored very easily. But it was the fact that it was only things that interested her were entertaining, this party wasn't something she had wanted in the first place, even though she was worried, she was bored. If that even made any sense. She frowned and turned as she heard her balcony door opening then closing.

Gloss stood there with a huge smirk on his face and a pack of cigarettes in hand. Her eyebrows rose and he strode forward to sit across from her and he slammed them down onto the table. She looked to him and then the pack of Marlboros and then scowled, realizing what he was doing. He quickly put his hands up in defense but still held the ridiculous smirk on his face. She whisped she could rip his face off at that moment, because it seemed like he hadn't been taking lessons on how to be social from the great Cato. She stood up, trying to get away before he even spoke but his hand locked itself around her wrist. She hated when people touched her without permission.

Drawing his hands away slowly he spoke, "Hey, before you shoot me, at least let me talk." She looked him over qiuckly, right into his eyes before plopping back down into her seat. Badly wanting to punch him.

"Cato shouldn't be coming, just to let you know, he was acting a bit more like an asshole than usual last night. But I can't keep him from coming. Most of us are here even though he didn't come, didn't want to miss out on the free beer." He said with a grin as big as the sun, as bright as it as well. She rolled her eyes while nodding before making a move to stand up when he only pushed her back down.

Her eyes sharpened into slits as she glared at him, for touching her yet again without any sort of permission. His hands flew back to his sides before her went to the pack of cigarettes, opened them and held one of the paper wrapped sticks of tobacco out to her. "No fucking way, Gloss! Get that away from me!" she yelled at him all too loudly, thankfully no one had heard her, she didn't think so anyways. He hushed her and put his hand over her mouth, again with that unwanted touching. She was this close to ripping his throat out, if he touched her again, she wasn't sure if her self-control would hold out for her.

"Katniss, our parents _do _talk. All of our parents do, yours aren't going to be back in for a _long_ time. There is no way you could get into trouble, I mean, all of our parents are assholes, they deserve it. You aren't their perfect little girl anymore, Katniss. You know you aren't, so come on. Just this one time." He told her, she pondered it for a moment, looking at the cigarette in his hand and looking back to him. Maybe he had a point, her parents weren't going to be seeing her for a _long _time, maybe, just this once she could be a little rebellious.

Or maybe, just because, she wanted to smoke the cigarette, he wasn't asking her to do drugs or anything. She knew smoking was bad but was taking it into a lot of consideration. Swallowing thickly she looked at him again, he smiled brightly, maybe trying to be reassuring, it wasn't working as well as he had possibly hoped. That was as sure as she was about anything. He tapped one of his fingers against the cigarette impatiently."Gloss, I mean, what if someone sees, as you said, our parents talk, _all _of them..." she says quietly. He sighs and sits down next to her, forcing the cigarette into her hand, between her fingers.

"I won't say anything, the real person we have to worry about is Cato and Glimmer. Everyone knows she would do anything to get shit on you, if she tells Cato's parents then they would tell Cato to break off you guys' "relationship" in a second. And we both know how the string of gossip would go. I promise I won't say anything." he told the stressed brunette. She swallowed thickly and held it up for him to light it. He did with a grin and let her take her first drag. She coughed loudly a few times but quickly got used to the sensation.

Sadly it wasn't going to be a one time thing.

...

Finnick yawned and rubbed his eyes. He realized it was about time he headed home, staying the night wasn't something he wanted to do. So he quietly snuck around them, not bothering to leave a note and walking out into the night. Finnick was used to walking around in the dark, not having a vehicle for transportation walking wwas the only way he could get around when Thresh's truck wasn't available. The bronze haired boy hated to admit that he had a fear of germs, that was basically it.

That is why he refused to take public transportation. When someone sugessted it he instantly told them it wasn't an option and he would be walking, thank you very much. He also disliked people with sweaty hands or anything like that, they grossed him out. It was odd, most guys his age would swap spit with any girl willing, but he wasn't that interested for doing anything of that sort.

Maybe if he knew the girl before bringing his mouth anywhere near hers he wouldn't have that big of a problem, it was like stranger danger, but more like stranger sweat and saliva danger. Ew.

He rolled his eyes staring at the ground, watching his shadow off of the little bit of light the street lights provided. He hated how little light was provided, it was annoying. He thought this lighting would mean he would most likely need glass and or contacts one day. It was hurting his very sensitive eyes, as he liked to say, people laughed at him for it though, so he hasn't said in the past few months. Not wanting to get teased anymore...by Annie...

He loved his little sister to death but sometimes he wanted to strangle her to death. He guessed everyone felt that way about their little sisters. He had no idea though, well, he was pretty sure Thresh did, but that was different. Everyone had their own opinions about their siblings, like incest. _I'm going down a dark path, literally and thearetically. _Instantly he crashed into a form much stronger and slightly larger then his, nearly knocking him off his balance. He turned up to apoligive to the person, but didn't once he was met with the freezing cold blue eyes of a face that looked slightly familiar. He also looked way too well kept to live in his neighborhood or near by. He looked like one of the rich kids by the school he and Thresh passed by the other day.

He sneered at the guy, "Where's your Mustang?" he asked mockingly. The prep rolled his eyes, shoving him and knocking him onto someones lawn before walking along like nothing had happened, Finnick noticed how he whiped the hand he pushed him with on his pants. As if he held a deadly disease. Growling under his breath as the guy faded into the darkness of the night. He shook his head in annoyance, how assinie could rich people get these days. He stood up, brushed off his jeans and continued his walk home, hoping not to get mugged by anyone who felt adventurous today. He really didn't feel like gettting a black eye today, or ever.

...

Katniss yawned tiredly, thankfully Cato hadn't made an appearance over the past five hours and she was hoping he never would. But there was this small feeling in her chest, she felt...ashamed? Letting Gloss manipulate her into smoking was ridiculous, but somehoew it made her feel better, in some way, sort of like she was showing her parents exactly what Gloss had said. That she wasn't their perfect little girl, and she wasn't going to be and never was. Luckily no one had seen her and she sprayed on some perfume to cover up the sent of the smoke. She had three, but they were shared with Gloss, well, the second two were shared with Gloss, her first was an experience for herself only. He had smiled at her the entire time, like he had achieved the greatest thing ever. But really he had screwed her over big time, she couldn't even comprehend what she had gotten herself into.

Peeta sat beside her and was laughing loudly, he was utterly drunk. Katniss smiled, she would have to take care of him as he puked last night, she knew to keep an eye on him. She had no idea what he would do if she didn't keep a close eye on him, she had taken two shots at the request of Madge and a slightly tipsy Kyla, basically she was watching over all of them, she wouldn't have Kyla losing her virginity to some horney football player just looking for a vulnerable girl that he could minipulate easily.

She had to watch over the completly drunk Madge, she was flirting with Gloss as soon as she came downstairs with him, but she had been eyeiny Katniss as well. She only rolled her eyes and made her way over to the giggling Peeta. That was basically why she was sitting there. "Katniss?" Peeta asked with a grin on his face. She raised an eyebrow and he giggled before asking.

"Do you think Marvel is cute?" he asked her, she laughed and smiled at him. Looking over to Marvel, his pants loose on his waist, she could see his penguin covered underwear, she giggled. "Not my type Peeta, but maybe you could hit that." she said playfully, he burst into laughter and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I want a hunky football player, but they all think I'm a fag." he whispered with big blue eyes. She frowned, sucking in her lower lip she patted his head. "Peeta, they think you are a fag because they are just assholes. They're assholes to everyone. Maybe you and me can go to the mall sometime this week and look for your hunky football player." she told him. His grin made it's way back onto his face and he nodded, liking the idea, she knew that even sober Peeta would remember that. He had been trying to get her to go shopping with him for the longest time.

He got up and skipped away. She sighed, _Now I have to play chase, I didn't know I was a babysitter. _she thought and lifted herself off of the couch and made her way through the sea of people and heading to where Peeta had gone off to. Her eyes widening she saw people skinny-dipping in her pool. Gagging she quickly let herself back on her way, not wanting to see any more genitals for the rest of the night. But no, she just wasn't that lucky.

Because here came Brutus, completly naked with a grin on his face, completly shit-faced. He iwggled his eyebrows at her suggestivley and people hooted from behind her as she blushed a deep deep crimson and tried to escape the awkward situation. But again, she just wasn't that lucky. He grabbed onto her arm and yanked her straight to him, pressing himself completly into her. A scream made its way up her throat and she fell down as he let her go.

Everyone was laughing as she was face to...genital, with Brutus. Covering her eyes she scooched backwards. Trying not to puke and or die of embarrasment. "Brutus, get your fucking dick out of my girlfriend's face." she heard and uncovered her eyes again to see that Brutus was much farther away but still very naked. Cato instantly blocked her view and helped her up. His hand clutched hers all too tightly but she couldn't help but be grateful that Cato had actually shown up, saving her from touching...that...

"I'll punch you in the face tomorrow as you nurse your hangover." he said to Gloss before tugging her away and into a geust bedroom that was thankfully not occupied. Cato locked the door behind them and released her hand, thankful that he hadn't broken it she gave him a toght smile. Obviously forced. He scowled and pushed her back so she sat on the bed not at all gracefully and he sat down next to her. He looked at her before turning to stare into his lap, "I'm sorry for being scuh a jackass lately..." he mumbled so quietly she barely heard it but looked at him in surprise. Was he actually trying to...apoligize? To her? Her eyes were wide so even when he turned his head again to look at her he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, big bad Cato the football player just said sorry. Yeah, I am capable of feeling emotions such as guilt and sorrow." he told her. She let her eyes calm down by blinking a few times and nodding slowly. She couldn't help how shocked she felt, as of right now this had to be one of Cato's greatest acheivements. She swallowed thickly as he moved closer to her, putting his hand on her thigh, rubbing it as if trying to comfort himself or her, she honestly didn't know what he was trying to do. If it was meant to be a calming gesture but it was in not anyway calming her down. Not that she need to be calmed down, she didn't think so at least.

"I also...I know Glimmer is a slut, but she's willing but...I don't have really any feelings for her like you might think. The only romantic feelings I have towards anyone is you, and are parents are going to force us to get married one day, so we might as well get used to each other." What he said at the end of the sentence was true, their parents had been makling wedding arrangements for them since they were born. Katniss knew their parents were close with one another but they didn't have to become actual family by forcing their only kids together. Did they ever really think that they might not want that? Of course not, their parents didn't care, they were going to get married when they turned twenty. A tear made it's way down her face. She didn't want any of what was being forced upon her. Cato sighed.

Whiping under her eyes and tugging her over so she was straddiling his lap. He pressed a kiss to her cheek. She didn't do anything, she knew he had a little bit of a point, but she felt as if he was already family, she didn't want him. In anyway romantically. "You know, whenever I slept with Glimmer I would try to think it was you but, she was nothing compared to what I know you will be like." he whsipered into her ear before nibbiling at her neck. He wasn't suggesting what she thinks he was suggesting? Right?

She bit her lip, trying not to gag as he licked her neck before kissing behind her ear. Was he trying to get her to sleep with him? She didn't want to sleep with him, or anyone else. "Cato...I-I don't..." he shushed her before she could continue and pulled his shirt off. She held back her tears. Whay wasn't she fighting him? Why wasn't she defending herself? Her body wouldn't do what her mind was screaming at it to do. "I promise it will feel good..." he told her as he undid the button to her jeans. Tears escaped her eyes but he was too busy pulling down he pants to notice.

"Cato, please. Please...don't..." she said while her throat swelled with the effort to hold back her tears. He hushed her yet again while pushing her back onto the bed.

...

January came around much too fast for Finnick Odair, his house wasn't good with heating so keeping warm by baking and using the stove a lot. One of the worst things about the situation was that he would hear his sister complaining all of the time about the cold. He was sick of it, Thresh had to get a job in order to fix his truck up, he didn't know what was wrong with it. Mainly because he knew nothing about cars or anything, lucky for him he really didn't car either, cars weren't his idea of fun. His idea of fun was sitting in the ark and hoping to relax.

So that's where he was headed.

He just wanted to head to the snow filled park instead of going home and hearing Annie's annoying voice. He wasn't interested and hearing about how annoying Lilah Mills was at her school, that was basically what she hated about school. As long as he didn't have to hear that he was fine. He watched the white smoke leave his mouth as he took in a deep breath and continued walking, trying not to slip. The ground was icey and covered in filthy slush. Finnick hoped his sister and mother were thankful for him cleaning their driveway so they didn't break their necks trying to get inside of the house. Finnick had almost done it whille scraping it away. His muscles were aching from pushing the shovel back and forth and back and forth again and again, pushing the heavy thick snow and ice chunks off to the sides.

He pulled the sides of his beanie back over his chilled ears, hoping to bring some sort of warnth to them. It wasn't working. The thin yarn was not the best thing to keep his ears warm. Rubbing his hands together he exhaled into them before rubbing them together again. He was so cold, now he wasn't looking forward to sitting in the frigid park, but that is what he set out to do, he wasn't headin back now when it was only a few more yards away.

...

Katniss couldn't believe herself. She sighed and hugged her jacket closer to her body, trying to keep in the little amount of heather body still held. The brunette knew it probably wasn't the best idea to sit in the freezing cold park with wet benches with her school uniform and a jacket. Her skirt's length was becoming even more of an issue as she sat there. Her rear end was freezing and her jacket and boots were probably the only things keep her from getting frostbite or something similar to that.

Running her fingers through her hair she looked at her hands, looking at the tips of each finger, how red they were, they hurt like hell. But she knew what would warm them up, well, she hoped she did. Reaching into her bag she searched for the box of cigarettes. Thanks to Gloss she had become hooked after talking to him for a few weeks, not that much anymore. Cato had been trying to talk to her after seeing her and Gloss talking one time. She didn't want anything to do with him anymore. She shuddered in disgust but swallowed thickly, searching the backpack harder, while trying not to knock anything out of it.

After what Cato had done to her she screamed at him and yelled and clawed at him before he finally left, her screaming had woken her friends and they came rushing down to see what was going on. They saw Cato fleeing and knew what happened. They were all shocked, apparently they had never expected Cato to go that far with anything. Katniss felt as if it was rape, she wasn't able to move. Her body was numb while he touched her and took away her virginity. Her body had refused to do what she wanted, and her virtue was the price to pay for her being so damn weak. She rubbed her eyes and finally found the pack of cigarettes hidden under a few of her notebooks. Sighing in relief she quickly lit it and began taking drags.

Gloss was like her supplier but all she kept saying to herself was that she wasn't doing drugs, and as soon as she was eighteen she would be able to smoke legally. Not that she enjoyed what she was doing to her body. Ruining her entire being, it was after what Cato had done that she didn't stop, as soon as her friends left she smoked half of a pack that Gloss had left on her dresser, thankfully no one had seen them sitting there.

After a few she went downstairs and took the sheets stained with her blood and bruned them with a lighter. As long as she didn't ever have to look at it again she was happy. But she really wasn't happy, it was unbelievable how quickly someone could go so downhill and depressed in a short amount of time. One thing that was digging at her too was that her parents hadn't called her to talk to her since they left for their vacation or whatever it was. They even forgot about Christmas, the had sent her nothing. Not that she acted like she cared, she could just drain their bank account by buying cigarettes from Gloss, Merry Christmas to her.

One thing that made her happy though was that at least her friends hadn't lost all respect for her like she expected they would. They had caught her smoking on night and they were so angry, with her, her parents, Cato. She wasn't sure who, she just knew that they were angry at someone. Quickly she squeezed her eyes shut. They talked to her a little less but it was okay, she didn't want to get them sick or anything by breathing in the smoke. Kyla had ashma, so at there was a reason. She didn't want to think of any other reasons, it was too hard to think most of the days.

Cato hadn't used protection but thankfully she was safe from any of his demon spawn. But in a way she realized that she was somehow demon spawn, her parents were mean and creul, she was birthed from evil people. Even though her father was kinder to her she knew just how mean he was when he was angry. Her parents argued a lot when she was young, she had time and time again that her father most likely striked her mother during those arguements, but was glad they had never done anything too violent when they thought she wasn't listening. They didn't mean to raise such a messed up child. She wondered if she was the reason they argued most of the time.

Taking another drag she sighed and shook her head, letting the thoughts go. She couldn't stand herself for much longer. "What're ya' doing rich girl? Rebeilling against your parents for taking your credit card away of boo-hoo for you." she heard a voice mock her she growled lowly and turned to look at the offender, he was about eight feet away from where she was sitting and he had a condescending grin on his face. She glared at him and took another drag. Before lifting up her hand and...

...

Finnick Odair couldn't believe what he was seeing, the hot rich girl from the grocery store was flipping him the bird. He held back his laughter as she pulled her hand down and continued to smoke. The hot rich girl smoked... He would have never guessed. Maybe he shouldn't have been so rude, but he wasn't really caring at the moment, looking her over better than he did the last time. Her hair had grown longer by a few inches since he last saw her and he wasn't likign it. He noticed how thin she looked too, like she wasn't taking the best care of herself. He found it odd, weren't rich kids really ripped and healthy looking.

He wasn't sure, but she looked a bit different from when he last saw her. She didn't recognize him like he had recognized her, he didn't feel hurt, he had expected as much. But he knew he would never be able to deny seeing those gorgeous gray eyes before. _Yeah, so much for good first impressions. Now I came off to her as a huge dick, I wonder if that was a good thing or a bad thing. _He shrugged to himself and walked over slowly, trying not to slip and plopped onto the wet bench right beside her, She sent him a look and rubbed the tip of the cigarette onto the bottom of the bench before taking it and putting it in a baggy filled with other cigarette butts.

He approved.

Since he didn't like people who littered he felt super happy with his inspection skills, he wouldn't date a girl if she littered. Well, that depended whether or not he could get her to actually talk to him like a normal person without thinking he was an asshole.

He had a feeling that might be tough. But there was also the fact that she could be a slut and have herpes, or that she could be a lunatic, and worst of all she could be a complete snob. At least in his book that was the worst thing he could think of. He instantly felt ridiculous, he was ridiculous, he was pretty sure he was.

"So rich girl, how's life? You seem to enjoy smoking, what else do you enjoy?" He asked mockinly. _Godammit! Stupid mouth! _She gave him a look with an eyebrow raised high. Sighing she took a deep breath,

"Well, you're a stranger so it doesn't really matter, does it?" she asked. He nodded slowly, not understanding where she was going. But he wouldn't mind hearing a few things.

"Life is shit, there. Go ahead, say something smart now like I know you are dying to do." she said.

He was surprised, how blunt and thruthful she was. He could see that she was telling the truth just by looking into her eyes. Even though her eyes were glazed over, making them look dull and empty he could read her easily, she obviously didn't have practice in hiding her emotions. He had learned over the years and was happy to not look completly obvious with showing his distaste and annyoance with nearly everything in the world.

He hated a lot of things and didn't want people to know about them. Growing up with very little and only with yourself and friends to depend on made you hate people who had life easier than you or even looked like they had an easier life than him. He didn't like feeling jealous and distasteful towards everything and everyone. It made him feel bad, he didn't know those people, just like he didn't know this girl, he wanted to know her even though he was already feeling the annoyance creeping up on him at how rude she was. But again, he had no idea what was wrong with her, or if she even had a problem at all.

"Well, rich girl, I won't make a smart comment because for some odd reason I believe you. So no rude answers for now." he told her slyly and actually felt like he didn't screw up this time in talking to her. He didn't want to scare her off, not that he was scary, to others he was quite attractive. Not that he cared. Looking in the mirror wasn't something he did on a daily basis, barely monthly basis. He thought staring in the mirror admiring himself for hours was something fun, unlike some people who were so self confident and obsessed with their reflection. Nope, he was definetly not one of those people and hoped to never ever be.

She chuckled lightly and looked at him, now it was her turn to analyze him. He felt slightly embarrased and moved his gaze to looke at her blothes. She wore a small denim jacket and he saw that she wore a short black and purple skirt. He recognized it as the same colors that the guys that were smoking in front of Panem High were wearing. He felt disgusted. He now wondered if those stupid guys had somehoe peerpressured her into smoking a cigarette.

It had been three months since he saw her last and the New Year had started out boringly. It was two-thousand and thirteen. _Oh, how time flies._ heHe thoyght grumpily. Not that it really mattered, him and Annie just watched the ball drop and drank like one-hundred something gallons of soda. Next time he went to the dentist he most likely would be hearing bad news.

"Whatever you say pretty boy. Though I'm glad to hear it." She thought he was attractive, he suddenly felt confident. Though he was pretty sure when he went home it would be drained as Annie complined some more. It gave him a headache, did he really need to talk about it anymore than he already had? No, he was pretty sure he didn't. He was sick of the subject anyways. "So, you got a name or are you trying to be a secret spy or some crap like in those shitty movies from a few years ago." she rolled her eyes at him.

"Katniss." She told him. _Finally, a name to a face! _He thought loudly. He was pretty sure it was the other way around. But again didn't really care either. It seemed like he didn't care about much, he was realizing finally how dumb he sounded when he thought these thoughts out. "Finnick." he replied and she smirked, oh God, What did she have to say to that? It was just his name!

"Nice name." she told him and he gave her a scowl, she chuckled in response and slowly stood. "Come on." she motioned for him to follow her. He slowly stood, confused and followed after her as she made her way out of the park and down to the pavement. Where what he supposed was her car. His eyes were wide and he was pretty sure he looked somewhat like and idiot as she took her keys out of her bag and unlocked it. She gave him a look, asking him: _What's up?_

Slowly he shook his head to try to remove the shock from his face, thankfully it worked and he opened the door and climbed into the car. He hadnever been a huge fan of cars but suddenly he thought he was in love as he touched the white leather seating. She rolled her eyes at him and placed the key in the ignition before starting it up. They drove off and he sat in the front seat, flabbergasted as he thought aloud. "Are you going to kidnap me?" she burst into laughter and smiled at him.

"You wish pretty boy, you wish. Just thought you might want to see how the other half lives."

"I think I may enjoy that."

"I would hope so."

...

Katniss didn't understand why she brought the guy to her house after seconds maybe even minutes of learning his name. So she was bringing a complete stranger in her house for no reason imperticular. She had ofically lost her mind. As she turned off the alarm she could practically see his confusion coming off of him in waves. She was so screwed over now. Entering her house he closed the door behind him and looked around in awe but suddenly frowned and sucked in his bottom lip, something she was sure she did most of the time when she got nervouse.

By the looks of him she would have never guessed he was the nervous type. He was highly attractive and she wondered if he had a girlfriend. _After the way he talked to us, I wouldn't think he had any lady wooing skills. _She thought. She almost visually scowled at how scorn she sounded towards him. Her thoughts were always so bluntly rude.

"Where are your parents, or your butlers? Maids, nanny? There is no way you can be here by yourself, isn't that illegal?" he questioned. She thought about it. Surly if it was illegal her prents would find someway to bribe themselves out of it. And why would he think she had a butler, or a maid? She would hate it if she did. She wasn't sure what she was feeling, did other people really think they lived like that? That they were like those stupid people on TV that treated their help like garbage for no reason. None of her friends had maids at their houses, or anything like that. They had nannies sometimes when they were younger but not very often, they were usually fired because Mrs. Snow had a certain dislike for how they treated her.

Katniss could barely remember any of them, it was ridiculous most of the time. "My parents are on a vacation, and no nannies, or butlers or maids, just me. By myself, until my parents come home for most likely a few hours before abandonning me again." she said and instantly felt stupid. She shouldn't have said all of that. It was pointless ranting. Nothing would ever change. Her parents would always be the same and she knew it pretty well.

They have been the same since they had escaped high school or while they were in high school, she wasn't really sure on that fact and didn't want to ask them about it. Not that she would be able to because they never answer their phones when she calls them, another thing that made her feel neglected by her parents. Like every other thing they did with the work filled lives.

He frowned at her but didn't say anything to hurt her feelings. Thinking that he just might do that. Even though she didn't look it, Katniss was actually pretty sensitive now a days. Some people could see it easily while others couldn't. She pulled off her jacket and walked toward the coat rack, getting on her toes to hook it on the highest place. When she felt air hit her rear end she instantly blushed and flipped around. Finnick had noticed nothing. He hadn't even been watching her. Dear Lord was she thankful for the snip of luck finally being provided for her after such a string of terrible events.

She kept that guest bedroom locked after the incident. Sadly her blood had gotten through to the matress and she didn't have any sheets as a replacement to the ones she burned in her yard. So that was her best plan for the moment. She hoped no one would find the key or anything. The ontly other people that she knew of that had another key; a master key to all of the doors were her parents. She knew she would have that fixed by the time they returned. Hopefully.

"Let's retire for the next few hours, honestly, I need some friends man. You are my last resort." she told him. He chuckled and followed her as she plopped down onto the sofa and flipped on the TV.

...

They sat together for hours, not even paying attention to the television, but secretly analyzing each other. Notso deliberatly inching closer to one another. They both were soon asleep. Their unconcious forms brought together on instinct. Sharing each others warmth.

Neither of them realizing what was going to happen...

**...**

**...**

**Fucking Cato! Curses!**

**I know you guys are probably hating on me right now but I just couldn't save Katniss again and now her life is just going to shit. But now we have Finnick, they both have no flipping idea what rollercoaster their going to be on for this story. **

**I am also really sorry this Chapter took so long to comne out but this is ofically my longest Chapter while being on fanfiction. I write most of it while I was feeling pretty upset due to...family problems and I think that had been slightly a help and slightly not. But hey, what can ya' do?**

**I relly hope I get lots of reviews and I hope the Chapter wasn't too long and I didn't bore you guys. I don't want to dissapoint any of you, my lovely beautiful people! **

**Yeah, Cato is ofically a jackass, Finnick is really rude, Katniss smokes now but on the brigh side my parents are quitting smoking! I don't know how that fits into this whole thing but for some reason I felt like saying it. So I've got a question for this Chapter! No disrespect to each others opinions and BTW**

**OMG, OMG, OMG! TWO CHAPTERS AND A PROLOUGE AND I HAVE ELEVN REVIEWS! AHHHHHHHH!**

**I love you guys lots and I hope that all of you that follow 'Who is She?' is prepared for a really annoying ending, I think I'm going to give you all a lot of rage because of this and I think I will have some angry reviewers BUT, the sequeal will not dissapoint any of you guys. I love you all and here is the question:**

**1. What do you think Madge is going to do in the next Chapter?**

**She is going to be there and I am not going to spoil you like I so badly want to. I don't know why but I spoil people way too much then I should on stories, and definetly books I tell people to read and then I start talking about things that are happening and it's all crazy and people get pissed because of my big mouth.**

**And I am sorry to tell you guys but I have no idea when the sequeal to 'Who is She?' is going to come out. I am going to have this story and 'To Taint an Angel' to work on and I might have to wait until maybe October or something for it. But it all depends on how fast I write. But be prepared for To Taint an Angel because I know a lot of people voted for that one and were really looking forward to it and I kind of said 'Eh, I want to do this story instead.' yeah, I'm a bitch!**

**Love you guys!**

**-Meghan**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Katniss woke the next morning and frowned, the feeling of warm arms on her being that she knew shouldn't be there were comforting yet unerving. For some odd reason she didn't understand who exactly was touching her, she felt warm though and definetly like she had a good nights sleep. Beside the fact that she was a few inches too close to falling off of the couch, just because the person behind her apparently was a hog. Moving her arms she rubbed the heel of her palms into her eyes to help wake herself up before wiggling out of the guy's arms and promptly falling off of the couch in the process. She realized this might not have been the best idea.

Sucking in her lower lip she craned her neck around to look to see if she woke up the guy. Thankfully she hadn't done that and recognized him as well. He was handsome and she didn't find his features average in any way. Thouigh she still found herself pretty idiotic for taking this guy into her house and falling asleep with him on the couch. She had no clue who he was, she found it that he actually acted more trusting than he seemed. The stuff that came out of his mouth though was in no way attractive. She found him completly asinine. She hated people like that.

His eyes were something that had drew her in to actually saying a word to him, she usually would have flipped him off and left due to how he talked. But still, she had no clue who he was. She was torn between staring at him more or beating him with a broom and calling him a pervert. She found the other one a bit ironic since she was the one who brought him into her not so humble abode. But she found the idea of beating him with a broom quite comical.

Standing up from where she had fallen she looked down at herself, her school uniform was rumpled and unkempt due to falling asleep with it on and she rolled her eyes. She was hoping to skip washing them for at least another day. But Mr. Green Eyes had ruined those plans in some way. She always found a way to blame things on others even without the proper reasonings.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, the only thing about the hair being cut all over the place without any actual proper layering peices were constantly falling in front of her face. Acne here she comes. Katniss was one to not need to wash her hair constantly, even if it was dirty she wouldn't notice. But now with her hair getting in front of her face she would be able to feel how dirty it actually was. That was something she wasn't looking forward to for the next few months until it grew out long enough. Running her fingers through it quickly she shook Finnick's shoulder, trying to wake him up. His eyes quickly opened wide and he turned to take in his surroundings before cussing under his breath.

He stood up abruptly, he hadn't noticed her before, which she found odd since his gaze had gone over her and he slammed straight into her. She tried her hardest not to throw a cuss word at him and he came to his senses, shaking his head slowly and blushing before reaching his hand down to help her up. She blushed deeply but managed to hide most of it when she felt the hard skin of his palm rub against hers. He didn't show any intrest in her blush, she was glad; thinking that he thought she was flushed. She at least hoped for that. Though she found it highly unlickely and thought he just wasn't in the mood to be condecending.

"My sister is going to murder me." he groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair roughly, he was obviously stressed. She had seen her father do that a lot when she was younger, that was when her parents were actually around, so at least she had time to learn their charictaristics, now she knew whether or not they were really interested in what she would be telling them, by their eyes and how they responded to her. But she had stopped trying to talk to them around the age of twelve, she couldn't take the way they pretended to care.

She tried not to frown deeply and asked, "You have a sister?" he looked at her, she was about a head shorter than him so he had too look a little bit down, she found it ironic how she always felt that her parents were always looking down on her, even if her parents were practically the same height as her. Now she had someone who actually could look down at her without her feeling offended. "Yeah, you don't have any siblings?" he asked curiously. She shook her head, not a lot of the kids that went to her school had siblings. Their parents weren't into having a lot of kids to take care of, all they wanted was an heir. Then they were fine with whatever they were given.

It was slightly depressing, that their parents didn't have them because they wanted them, it's just because they wanted someone to run their buisness. Katniss guessed that they never thought whether or not their kids would actually do what they want. If they tried to force her into running their buisness she would say no. There was no way she would be able run their complicated mathematical and political crap. He frowned, she was noticing more and more how different they were from each other. He quickly changed the subject.

"What time is it?" he asked quickly, she shook her head, removing the thoughts from her head and motioning for him to follow her upstairs. He did as she went up to her room and grabbed her phone, it was seven o'clock exactly and she frowned, she had to be at school in half an hour, it took her a few minutes to be there, but in her book she was late. Finnick growled under his breath. "There's no way I can go home, get dressed and get to the bus in time. And if you helped you'd be screwed. I can't be late..." Katniss bit her lower lip, thinking. She could help him but she wasn't sure, he was still a complete stranger. She had no idea why she trusted him so much, but something was telling her what to do. She trusted that as well.

"You don't have to help, Katniss...I mean, I can't ask you for you to drive me around when it's just my fault for falling asleep like an idiot, s-" she interupted him abruptly, grabbing his hand a dragging him downstairs, and out one of the doors into her garage. Going into one of the cabinets in there she grabbed a pair of car keys, it was her parents's car; one of them anyways. They never used them and they weren't there, so she thought _What they don't know won't hurt them. _She forced the keys into his calloused hand. He looked between her and the keys, he did so several times before instantly becoming hesitant and trying to force them back into her hands. "Katniss, no, I can't. I'll just take my chances with my teachers. But there is no fucking way I am borrowing your car."

She rolled her eyes in response, "Finnick, my parents aren't here, and won't be here until summer vacation starts. They have a million cars anyways, and they _never _use them. Take it and then you can give it back," she grabbed a napkin and a pen that was close to her and wrote down her cell phone number onto it. ", here's my number, take it, and call me back at the end of the day. You can drive it back to my house, and I will give you a ride home. As simple as that." she told him. His expression was shocked, he was utterly baffled by her behavior. She didn't understand the problem, the brunette was shocked by his shock. She had a pretty good picture of how idiotic they looked, and if someone were to come in at this moment they would be pretty shocked as well. Oh dear, she was going a lot farther with her train of thought than she needed to.

"Aren't you afraid I'm going to steal it?" he asked. All she could do was shake her head slowly. There was no ecplanation for her actions. If there were, she probably wouldn't tell them to him if she had them in the first place. Katniss honestly didn't know though. She just ran her fingers through her disheveled hair. He sucked in his lower lip, looking back at the keys in his palm, then back at her. He sighed deeply before asking, "Where is it?" she smiled at him sweetly and replied. "Outside, where all the cars are parked, the silver one."

He quickly thanked her and then took off. She smiled lightly but then frowned. Now she could got to school, but she most definitly wasn't looking forward to it.

...

Finnick was ultimatley nervous, how could this have happened? How on earth had he fallen asleep in a rich girl's house? Cuddling with said rich girl and was convinced into taking her car. No, not even her car, her parents car! He had no idea who this fucking girl was! It wasn't his fault for passing out in her house and his unconcious self being a horny bastard! Well he was that when he was awake as well but a lot less openly. But still! He had known this girl for not even twenty-four hours and he had slept in her house, slept next to her and borrowed one of her cars. Her parents's cars, he corrected himself again and ran his fingers through his hair before slamming the hand back down onto the steering wheel. If he went back with a scratch on this car he was sure he would die!

Maybe of embarrasement, maybe from terror and maybe because the rich girl who he didn't know might kill him because that is what she does to strangers that she can draw in with her beautiful looks. He had no clue but hoped none of those options would happen. Katniss seemed nice enough in his mind but she was still a stranger. He had never really been approached and given such a large amount of trust from strangers after a few hours before. Well, he never had even talked to any starnger for more than an hour or so. Not that he and Katniss had said more than a few sentences to each other before they had fallen asleep.

He slowly eased his way into his school's parking lot, badly wanting to just curl up into a ball and die. His friends would ask so many questions, they would sit on it, they would ask for rides and worst of all, Annie would be yelling at him for the next few hours. He had a feeling those hours would be pretty long. Another reason for Katniss to be mad at him, for taking long to return the car, but he also had a feeling she would be fine if he didn't return it again.

But he wouldn't be able to do that, he was never able to steal anything in his life, Johanna had tried to get him to steal a few things from a convenience store when he was like, twelve, it was candy that she wanted him to take. But she had called him a goodie-two-shoes for 'chickening' out. He has no idea why he put up with her since then. It made no sense in his mind on how he had dealt with most of his friends over the years and their agitating ways but he didn't want to know either.

Swallowing thickly he carefully parked the car and yanked the keys out of the ignition. He thought if he spent more than a few more minutes in the car he would ruin it. Quickly stuffing the keys into his backpack and climbing out. It locked as soon as he closed it and he nearly fainted. He had no idea that cars could do that. Oddly he was much more surprised than any normal person would be. If anyone had seen his expression they might think he had lived in the old times when cars didn't even exist. He had no idea what year or age that was, he didn't pay attention in history, obviously he knew they didn't exist a few thousand years ago but during history class he would stare off into space, he found himself pretty lucky that Ms. Mags thought he was kind of sweet, which in retro-spect wasn't the truth. In his opinion anyway.

He walked away from the car and avoided everyone else's eyes as he made his way into the school building, hoping no one would slash the car's tires or spray paint it like the some of assholes they were.

...

Katniss leaned against her locker, as the time between periods where kids ran around through the halls and traded gossip and notes and whatever. Over the past two or three months she hadn't talked much with any of her three friends. Again, when they figured out that she started smoking they were unbelievably shoked. They obviously didn't want to have anything to do with her while she smelled like an ash tray. That is how she thought she smelt anyways. Cato still had no idea, she was pretty thankful for that fact. But she still felt like shit, her grandfather was going to be visitng for a month in a few weeks and staying in her house. She smoked a cigarrete nearly every six hours. How would she be able to do that for a week, maybe even two weeks? She swallowed thickly before running her fingers through her hair and trudging down the hallway before she got trampled because she knew two minutes from now the bell would ring and it would be the fucking apocalypse.

Never has she ever wanted to be in proximety of anyone during that small amount of time of pure hell. But she just wasn't that lucky, a hand wrapped around her wrist right before she walked past the bathroom. Now she was completly okay with slapping this person but she hadn't looked at them yet, Cato was ruled out because this hand was petite and way too small to be Cato's hand. She whipped her head around to glare at whoever it was but stopped short.

Madge tugged on her wrist, pulling her into the ladies room, all Katniss could think though was how annoyed she was that she was going to be late for class if this was a waste of time. But her annoyance grew as Madge pulled her into one of the stalls with her and locked it. They barely fit, to think of it, the brunette realized that she could barely fit in the stalls when it was just her, now with Madge the space was much much smaller than the regular foot and a half wide space.

The blonde sucked in her lower lip, though she looked nervous Katniss couldn't help the feeling of complete annoyance with her. She huffed loudly, blowing hot breath straight into the blonde's face, just to emphasize her aggaration.

"Katniss, uh, I was wondering if I could talk to you later. Like, can I come over?" she asked. Of course that had to be the question. If Finnick came over to return the car after school when Madge would me coming over then she might have to explain who Finnick is. Not that she would want to, Finnick was also none of her buisness but Madge was always much too nosy for her own good. Besides, Finnick already thought she was a complete bitch due to how much money she had, even though she let him borrow her paren'ts car, she might even tell him to keep it but she didn't want to seem like a complete idiot that doesn't respect what she has. That wouldn't be the greatest impression on someone who she might actually get along with.

"Whatever, but let me leave unless you want me to get detention." she told the blonde. Madge blusheed and the brunette made her way out of the stall, through the bathroom door and rushing to find the classroom that she had to sit in for the next hour and a half.

...

Finnick ran out the entrance of the school and toward the car he borrowed from Katniss hoping to get the fuck out of the area before his friends decided to ask him twenty questions. Or twenty thousand questions, with them all added up together it would be summed up somewhere toward that amount, that's how sure he was.

Hopping into the car he searched frantically in his bag for his keys, before he began to wonder how he even got in the car without unlocking it before hand. He only began to ponder it as he held the set of keys in his palm, looking left and right. He decided the car was magic and jammed the keys into the ignition. But before he could even lay a hand on the gear shift he looked up in horrow to see Johanna pressing her face against the wind sheild. He swallowed thickly, trying not to show how freaked out he was at her sudden appearance but gave a tight smile. Not noticing that Thresh had just clmibed into the passenger seat and Gale into the back seat.

He recieved another heart attack and was surprised he wasn't dead from this experience. He didn't think Katniss would appreciate the dead person smell in her parents' car. That wouldn't be a great impression on her, well, he would be dead so it wouldn't really matter. But his friends might steal it and throw his body in a dumpster so she wouldn't be getting any car back at all. Wow, he was getting much to morbid about this whole situation.

His friends probably just wanted a ride home in the new smelling car but it sadly wasn't his to give them a ride in. Johanna slid her way off of the windsheild and moved around the car and into the back seat. She gave him a grin as he pressed his hand against his thumping heart, trying to slow it down so it didn't explode out of his chest.

His friends truly did suck, all ing their own ways.

"So, where in the fuck did this fancy car come from?" Gale asked, Finnick ran his fingers through his hair and growled under his breath before turning around to look at Johanna and Gale, Johanna wore a ridiculous grin and while Gale just looked smug. "None of your buisness, now get out, this isn't my car." he said strictly, as if he were their mother, which he sometimes felt like he was. Him and Thresh were the only real responsible ones, except when you bring beer or any form of alcohol, even though Finnick hated the taste of alcohol and really hated parites, he did it for the sake of his friends. He didn't want to have no friends at all and die alone.

That would be pretty shitty now that he thought about it, no one else would surely want to be left to that fat unless someone actually liked being alone all of the time. If he brought all of his friends over to Katniss' house to drop her parents' car off. He didn't think she would appreciate that. He didn't recall her even having a mini-van in her gynormous garage. How would she even get them all home, or to his house. He would hate to leave her alone to one of his friends. He wouldn't wish that upon anyone. "Why? Did you steal it or something, did you finally grow some balls!? Fuck yeah for you, man!" Johanna yelled and his friends burst out laugh as Finnick resisted the urge to slam his head against the steering wheel repeatedly until he fainted, or died would be better. But again, no smell of death for Ms. Katniss's car.

"Stop it, this honestly isn't my car, I'm borrowing it. I need to get it back to the person I borrowed it from today. So get the fuck out." he told them and they all looked at him seriously all of the sudden. His eyes widened and he turned to Thresh to see he was looking at him the exact same way.

"Dude, just tell us where you got the car. You're acting too serious for us to not be worried." Thresh told him. Finnick groaned, he hated that his friends pried when he wouldn't tell them what was up. But he guessed that was what made them his real friends, that they actually cared. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, maybe a bit of both in his case.

"I...it, it was just a girl I met in the park yesterday, I crashed at her house on accident. This morning, well...I was going to be late, and you know I'm never usually late so I didn't want to fuck that up. She didn't want to be late either so... she let me borrow this car and I have to bring it back _now_." he told them as calmly as he could as time ticked on. His friends looked at him, Johanna with a smug expression, Thresh looking surprised, and Gale was complete disbelief. "Was she hot?" Johannna asked after a few moments of silence.

Finnick slammed his head on the steering wheel.

...

Katniss Snow held her front door open as Madge walked through. She hoped Finnick kept her car for at least another hour, she felt this was going to be a long conversation. She never thought she would have this much difficulty being in her best friend's presence. Suddenly, she wished for her own sake, not to screw this up, and to try to act like she cares. She slammed the ddoor closed and threw her backpack down onto one of the tables in th3e entrance way. Digging through her bag she grasped her pack of cigarettes and searched for the lighter.

Before she could wrap her fingers around it, Madge snatched her wrist as gently as she could, and brought her attention to the blonde. Her annoyance level was pricked and ready to rise. "Kat... I, c-could you not do that around me?" she asked nervously. The brunette's eyebrows drew together, thinking about the option. She really wanted to have a cigarette but decided better of it. She dropped the box back into the bag and Madge sighed in some sort of relief. Though Katniss so badly wanted to disobey the option, the voice in her head telling her to listen to Madge. But she listened to it, and shook her wrist from Madge's grip and walked off, toward the staircase.

Walking up the steps to go to her room and get out of the ridiculous uniform she heard Madge's clicking heels follow her. She walked through her bedroom door and yanked off her tie and untied her shoes before removing them. Madge closed her bedroom door and stared at the brunette. Katniss ran her fingers through her hair, she felt thoughrougly annoyed and tired. She so badly just wanted to rest.

She hated feeling so drained, as you could imagine, it was really agarating. It was one of those feelings, where you knew you had done nothing all day and yet, you were the most tired you could ever be. She thought it was her just being lazy but she actually had no clue. Swallowing deeply she ran her hands over her face, as if to wipe away the tired look on her face. She pulled off her socks and unbuttoned her shirt, revealing a thin camisole underneath. But she left on her skirt, now that Madge was here she felt as if she couldn't be so casual as it usually was when she was home alone, if she was hoem alone she would have removed everything but her underclothes and went straight to sleep, and after her nap, do her homework.

The only issue with that plan was that she was up all night and usually late for school, the only reason she wasn't late for school today was because of the guy, Finnick. But she hadn't done any of her homework at all, she knew the only reason she didn't get into trouble was because her parents were partners with the sschool and helped out quite a lot with the funding. So, they didn't want to fuck themselves over with that. That's what Katniss guessed anyways.

Madge looked at her, something in her eyes that Katniss can't read. But pats the space on her bed, motioning for her to take a seat beside her. The blonde took up the offer and stared at Katniss' hand that was placed flat against the comforter. The brunette's fingernails were long and smooth but never held any paint. Katniss remembered the many conversations where Madge had tried to convince her to paint her fingernails. Katniss honestly had no clue why her fingernails grew so long and slender. Her father's were obviously not elegant and he bit his fingernails as well, making them look much less appealing then they already were. Her mother's just never grew long...ever. Katniss didn't know anyone else in her family except for her grandfather. They never showed up for Christmas, Birthdays, Events, her birth. That's what she thought anyways. She had no clue.

Her grandfather had told her on her fourteenth birthdays that the rest of the family didn't "understand" or fit in the "picture" Katniss felt like her grandfather had been judging her family but honestly didn't know what he had actually been talking about and tried her best not to care. She had nodded slowly and she remembered that her father and her grandfather had an arguement on what he had told her. She always felt as if something had been hidden from her all of her life. Maybe now...now that her parents were no longer around or visiting every once and a while, she had time before her granfather arrived, after he left and that time would last until her parents returned, she just might be able to dig up what they had been hiding. If they even were hiding anything.

Katniss was scared that if she was wrong that she had doubted her parents, thought that they were lying to her. That she didn't trust them. It was terrifying. Especially if they somehow found out that she had been digging throught their stuff, in order to find...to find what? What did she really want to find or learn about her parents, it was just all the doubt and the feeling of wrongness growing welling up from the pit of her stomach. Though she was sure it made no sense. But instead of thinking for any longer she looked at Madge and asked, "Are you going to talk or what?" The blonde looked at her friend and frowned, before sucking in her lower lip and looking straight into her eyes. Katniss tried to figure out the emotion that Madge was portraying through her eyes.

"I... Katniss, I don't know what it was... but for some reason. I just feel different about you, I mean, the smoking thing _does _bother me but I..." she stopped short as Katniss stared at her oddly, just staring. Katniss was having a bad feeling about what Madge was trying to say to her. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like it.

The brunette opened her mouth to tell the blonde to continue what she was saying but before she could even form a syllable, Madge had slammed her mouth onto hers. Her eyes were the widest they have ever been as she felt her friends lips touching hers. It was the weirdest feeling Katniss had ever felt, it was just, so, so wrong.

The blonde pulled away from her and Katniss looked at her in absolute shock. Her friend was blushing a deep crimson. Madge tried to grab her hand and Katniss yanked it away before she could touch her. The blonde looked at her, obviously hurt, but Katniss swallowed deeply and stood up from where she was sitting on her bed. "Madge, I mean... I-I... you know I don't like you in that way. I mean, you...you know I like guys, right?" Madge leaped up after her and grabbed her hand succesfully this time and said to Katniss slowly and nervously.

"I know, but. Remember from pre-school to the second grade I used to like boys but... It changed. Maybe you could change too. I mean... after what Cato did to you. Don't you realize that, that guys are just regurally mean, all except for Peeta, tehy want to hurt you Katniss! So it makes sense that I could be better for you! At least try, please?" Madge begged, coming closer to her. So their face were only a few inches away. Katniss yanked herself away from Madge, in fear that the blonde might kiss her again and she responded with, "You have no idea what Cato did to me... all you heard was crap that he would talk about with his stupid football friends. He is still screwing that stupid whore and I don't matter. It won't ever happen again." A tear slipped down her cheek.

Cato had been gossiping about what he had done to her. What he said she enjoyed. But all she ever thought about was all of the violation she felt. Cato had hurt her in no way anyone else could. It was just that he had lost all of her trust. She didn't call it rape, she hadn't fought him, all she did was sit still, against her minds wishes, her body had refused to move during that time. She wanted to puke. Even just thinking about how badly she wanted to puke through that time made her want to puke. That's just how bad it was of an experience.

Madge burst into tears and ran out of her room, and hopefully the hell out of her house. Katniss threw herself onto her bed and pressed her face into her pillow, trying to hold back all of the tears. Crying was something she never enjoyed doing but she seemed to be doing it a lot lately.

She stayed like that for a long time, just crying into her pillow like a spoiled child on punishment. She was sure it was an hour before she got up and pulled off her skirt and pulled on some sleep shorts, still wearing her camisole and headed downstairs for some water then a cigarette, or ten cigarettes.

...

After lots of work to get his friends the fuck out of the car, Finnick Odair drove off toward Katniss' house. To return the car and hopefully not screw up on the way there. He didn't tell them much about Katniss, but still tried to give a few explanations so they would murder him into telling them. Well, he couldn't tell them anything if he was dead but his logic level was pretty low so his amount of fucks given were none at all.

All he wanted to do was return the car, maybe get Katniss' number and return home. The number thing might be kinda tough though, since the only thing he had for contact was his mother's cell phone, that she never let him use and the home phone. He didn't own a cell phone so if he had one he wouldn't have that much of an issue with the whole thing. But he did not, so maybe he would skip the number thing and not talk to her ever again unless fate brought them together. Finnick liked to believe in fate and destiny but it seemed that it hasn't helped him at all up to this point.

Katniss was a pretty girl and she was nicer than most girls who are brought up the way she had been but he had actually no clue how any of those people had been brought up. He didn't live like them and he had no clue if her parents had even been around through outher childhood. He hadn't seen many pictures of her with them but just pictures of her. There were one of a man and a woman during a wedding but they looked nothing like Katniss, he noticed that none of their features matched. None.

But the pictures of Katniss were only when she was maybe twelve and younger. He thought she looked pretty cute as a child but so out of place with where she was or what she was wearing. She looked more like one of the girls that might live in his area of town but he realized that she was much too beautiful. Did he literally just call her beautiful?

Finnick was sure he was losing his mind after all as he pulled up to the huge mansion that he could only recognize by Katniss' car sitting out int he driveway. He was careful driving in, not wanting to get a bump, scratch or scrape on this car right at the time of the return. Or at least he didn't want to crash into anything. It was pretty snowy out and he never usually drove in the snow. Of course it was the middle of January and spring was right around the corner. He was glad that there were only five more months and another year until he could escape the hell nicknamed High School and parked the car.

Pulling the keys from the ignition and climbing out, he adjusted his beanie that was already covered in snow from being out in the cold weather for less than thrity seconds and blew out a breath of hot air, watching the white puff be wisked away by the chilly air. It somehow reminded him of the smoke that came from Katniss' mouth as she smoked in front of him in the park the other day. He womndered her reason for it, was she pressured or was it by choice. Johanna told him that she thought smoking was cool and she just didn't do it because she couldn't afford it. He thought it was the dumbest thing a person could have ever said to him, and Johanna said a lot of dumb shit.

He walked up to the door, the car keys in hand and his backpack on his shoulders. He hoped she would answer the door quick, anyone could get frostbite or pneumonia for being out her for more than five minutes. It was below forty degrees feirnheight, he hated that the school system made them go to school on what he was sure was one of the coldest days ever. He kind of wished he lived in California. But no, he had to live in Upstate Massachusets. The Upstate part of the state was the nicest part but there was the crappy part he lived in. It was sort of half heaven and half of a shit hole. But Finnick guessed most places were like that. All had a good and a bad...well...except for the bad place.

The door flew open in front of her and his eyes widened. Seeing Katniss standing there with a tight and nearly translucent camisole and the shortest sleep shorts he has ever seen. The only thing wrong with the picture was that she had a lit cigarette in hand and her eyes were rimmed with red, which he assumed was from crying. She smiled at him tightly and grabbed his hand, tugging him into the house. He slipped off his shoes by the door so he didn't get the floor covered in dirty slush. He pulled off his hat as well and to only have Katniss take it from his hands and walk away with it.

The bronze haired boy frowned and removed his jackets so he could follow after her. He walked carefully down the long hallways and looked around him to see if he could figure out where the brunette had dissapeared to with his beloved hat, honestly it was his favorite hat, he even wore it during the summer, even though people looked at him weird for the action he really didn't care. Annie had bought it for him as a small Christmas present one year and he has loved it ever since. It was some sentimental crap that he never really understood, he knew girls got sentimental over clothes and stuff, well...guys got sentimental over socks and porno magazines. He was sure that was the case but he couldn't afford prono and hated wearing socks.

He ran his fingers through his slightly soggy hair and frowned. He sniffed the air, smelling the scent of cigarettes, so he turned to his left and started following the smell. It was mixed with the scent of buttercream and strawberries, too bad the smoke ruined the mostly intoxicating smell. He never noticed a girl's smell before, but Katniss smelled somewhat...pretty? And it was obvious that no one else had been in this house for a while, or at least living in there. So it was all Katniss. The only other scent he had ever noticed was Annie's and Johanna's, Annie smelled like fifty-gallons of crappy perfume along with girly soap, he didn't know why, they could never afford any of that stuff. Johanna only smelled like Old Spice and Jackl Daniel's.

The thing was that Johanna's mom drank quite a lot, her father still lived with them and put up with it but he mostly ignored her mother. He guessed it made things slightly easier for the guy, he might have done the same if he were in his position. But Johanna spent most nights at her older sister's house.

Suddenly Katniss' head popped out from one of the open doors with his hat on her head. He chuckled lightly and she grinned at him, her eyes weren't as red as before and he figured he shouldn't pry about why they were red in the first place. She walked out of the room, no longer having a cigarette on her person and the smell was not as strong. "Thanks for not stealing my car. Even though I probably wouldn't care. I just squeezed all of the snow and watery crap out of your hat. Still a little damp but, better?" she placed the hat on his head, she had to get up onto her tiptoes to reach his head and he smirked at her as he gently adjusted it as she grinned at him.

"Your welcome, but... I should be thanking you, I would have been screwed without you letting me borrow it." he replied. She just grinned at him and shook her head.

"Whatever you say pretty boy. But you can borrow it longer if you want. Not tha my parents will be here. My grandfather will be here in a week or two but he won't notice."

He raised and eyebrow and she just snorted. The sound made him laugh, another suprise. "Isn't that 'improper'?" he asked teasingly she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, so...you staying the night again or do I kick you out now?" she asked. He chuckled nervously, he wouldn't like sleeping on the couch again but he realized now that she was joking with him. He nodded slowly, "Yeah, you can take me home if you want, or hold me hostage as long as you want. Even though my sister might stab me if I were to ever return." he responded playfully. She smirked.

Even with all of the expressions she was making he realized that whichever she made she still looked gorgeous. Her chocolate locks framed her face perfectly. At least the ones that had escaped the prison behind her ear that she was trying to force them into. "Even though I would like to hold you hostage..." he grinned, "...I guess I should take you home, don't want that sister of your's waiting too long." she said. He chuckled, he really should ask for her number...

He didn't know what to do! He didn't have a phone!

Thankfully Katniss hadn't noticed his frustration and ran upstairs. He decided not to follow her because he assumed she was going to get changed and began to think up ways to ask her for her number.

...

Katniss ran her brush through her hair carefully as she hadn't cared about it for a while. She realized she might as well start brushing her and caring for her hair better. She threw down the brush and grabbed a dark green turtle neck and a pair of worn brown jeans. They fit well and sh ehadn't worn them in a while, so they felt like she was tugging on a new pair that fit just right. Though she had them for about a few years, maybe three or fours they always felt new.

Unlike the stereotypical rich kids from older movies she and her friends took care of themselves. So most of their clothes didn't need to be replaced but apparently their closets could always use an upgrade. Katniss rolled her eyes and pulled the turtle neck over her head and adjusted the high collar so it wasn't completly straight, folding it over once. She pulled her hair out from under her shirt and grabbed her jeans and pulled them up over her legs. Buttoning and zipping them she looked to the mirror and blinked. Once, twice and then walked out of her room and down the steps. She walked to Finnick and grabbed his hand and tugged him tot he entrance way.

Before she went through the front door she released his hand and grabbed some of her boots that were settled by the door and even though she wasn't wearing socks she pulled them on. Finnick didn't seem to care as he grabbed his own shoes that she was thankfult that he left by the door and his jacket as Katniss ran to a coat rack off to the side to retrieve her's. Katniss saw Finnick running his hands through his gorgeous hair and then throw his beanie on top of his head. She nearly giggled at his annoyed expression as bits of his hair fell in his face. She couldn't believe she had to hold back the urge to _giggle._ Of all the un-Katniss like things to do and zipped her jacket up.

She went back over to Finnick and grabbed his hand and tugged him out the front door.

...

...

**Hi guys!**

**Yeah... I know it took forever to get this Chapter out here but now... here it is! I am really sorry to leave you guys waiting this long. After all I was so so happy with all of the reviews and all of the follows and favorites, it's great! As I have said I have never, **_**ever**_**, gotten this many reviews with so few Chapters in astory. I feel like I am like the best writer and I love it! I love all of you guys and all of your support! It's such a boost to my confidence to guys can't even imagine!**

**Sooo...**

**For those of you guys that aren't interested in my story Who Is She?'s sequel I will always warn you but I have more to say ont his story than anything else so all I have to say about the sequel to Who Is She?, is that it's coming along good and I might be able to post the sequel faster than I think.**

**Now, for this story...**

**This story has been tougher to write than any other story! Even though I love that I can get Chapters done fast it doesn't feel as great if I don't have a hard time doing it. Is that weird?**

**Anyways. I'm not sure if it's the third person, the type of Finnick I am trying to portray and just a lot of things on my shoulders. I am trying to read a few things and I am not even close to halfway on one of the things that are due when I get back to school and I have to start another book that I really don't want to read. basically the thing I had to finish was my math packet and four books, two books had to be NewBury Award books and two had to be biographies. I hate biographies. I finished my other two books but I am trying to read 'Memoires of a Geisha' for one of my biographes and then I have to find another book top force myself through. At the same time I am trying to read three of my own books.**

**Well... actually four. So I have a lot of stuff to get done. I know what you guys are thinkging "Well you don't have to do the free reading." But I want to! I need to get through this stuff and I want to re-read a ton of books and summer isn't long enough. I have twenty four more days of freedom!**

**I'm also trying to get back together with a friend of mine that we sort of stopped talking to each other on bad terms and something bad just happened in her family and she said we could try to be friends again but I just feel guilty I haven't been there, ya' know?**

**But I am trying to work through all of my stuff to get this stuff done. Becoming a writer is my dream and this is only one step out of a million! That may sound cheesey but ironically it's true. So if I want my dream I have to do this, I have to make people happy and do what I love no matter what others say! Well, the only people in my way are my parents and teachers to come but we are preparing for one hack of a ride! I hope you guys follow me and I love you all. *kiss* :)**

**OK**

**QUESTION TIME:**

**1. Do you like Finnick's personality or do you wish it was the out going and sexual Finnick were all used to?**

**2. What do you think of how I wrote the Katniss and Madge scene? I'm a little self concious about that...**

**3. Do you think I emphasize that Katniss smokes now too much? I feel like I do.**

**That's it! **

**If you're curious about what I'm trying to read, here ya' go:**

**Eclipse~by Stephenie Meyer**

**PaperTowns~ by John Green**

**Under the Dome~by Stephen King**

**Linger~by Maggie Stiefvater**

**DONE**

**Loves and Kisses you guys!**

**-Meghan**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Finnick swallowed thickly as Katniss parked in his driveway, the snow had picked over the time that had passed during the drive to his house. He wasn't liking the idea of having Katniss drive back alone, especially because of the way her car navigated through the terrain wasn't that great. He also noticed that Katniss was acting a bit antsy, and not in agood way.

He wasn't liking the look in her eyes. It was putting him on edge. He knew for sure that something was up and that she probably wouldn't do so great if she was left alone. Even though it was only a hunch he felt it was a pretty good one.

"Katniss?" he asked gently, she turned to him and blinked, showing him that she heard him. He scratched the back of his neck and said, "Maybe you should...come inside for a while. Just until the snow calmes down." She gave him a quizzical look for a few moments before giving a shrug and getting out of the car. Finnick's eyes widened and he quickly followed after her, he wouldn't want her barging into his house while Annie and his mother were there and god knows who else.

He only knew his mother and someone else was there because of the two extra cars taking up space in his driveway. He sighed and he carefully made his way across the icey driveway and to Katniss who was waiting patiently by the steps that led to his front door. She bit her lower lip in a way that he found highly attractive when he stopped in front of her. Now he wasn't sure if she was being nervous, confident, or just plain sexy. His cheeks heated up and luckily it was cold so no one would think he was embarrased.

"Finnick... Are you sure I can come inside? I can get back home just fine." she blurted out. Finnick rolled his eyes and shook his head, he grabbed her hand gently and tugged it as he went onto the first step. She frowned, sucking in her lower lip as he went onto the second step. He tugged her forward again. Forcing her all the way up the steps.

...

Katniss walked into the warm toasty house, it was cozy looking, definetly more homey than her house was. Sure it was a lot more cramped but it was cramped in a good way. If that was even possible. Her house was always so big but never felt homey. There was always so much space for so very little amount of people. Even though there were three people who technically had rights to the house, Katniss was the only one who stayed in there most of the time.

She smiled a secret smile at the warmth in her stomach. She wondered whether or not the house had a fireplace, her house did, but she was never able to use it. Since her parents were only home when she was a child she wasn't allowed to touch it with their supervision. And now she wasn't able to touch it. Even though she thought of herself as an adult... or close to it anyways, she still wasn't allowed to touch it.

To think of it, the fireplace was there more as decoration than for something to provide heat. They had heaters for that, but apparently fireplaces looked sophistacated, or some load of crap similar to that. Even though that was the closest possible answer, only becaause of her parents's acts before hand that had always made them look better.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind as Finnick tugged on her coat sleeve, she blushed and unzipped it, pulling it off and placing it on a sturdy looking coat rack. She slipped off her boots and placed them on a rubber mat that held other people's shoes.

For some trange reason the brunette felt as if she were intruding, these people probably hated people like her. People with so much money that they just blow it off on useless things that they have more than enough of instead of helping others like they should do. She burshed it off and pushed a peice of hair from her eyes and Finnick grabbed her hand nervously, cautiously and she looked at him. His face held a reasuring smile, he must have known what she was thinking about.

He was just trying to make her feel better. She appreciated it much more than she probably should. She squeezed his hand and he squeezed in return before releasing her, that was when her hand fell back to her side, cold.

She had no reason to feel this way, he was just trying to be nice. She obviously wasn't the prettiest girl ever, and she had to admit that he was...handsome? Yeah! That was the word she was looking for.

She followed his movement as he took a step forward and he continued, knowing she was following, even though it wasn't a very lengthy distance the livingroom that held three people. Katniss took notice to a woman that looked to be in her mid thirties, she definetly resembled Finnick to no end, except for her chocolate locks, that was the only thing that she was unable to recognize. Most of, or every, feauture resembled Finnick, it was pretty remarkable. That was her opinion anyways.

The two otheer people in the room stared at her in a strange way, when she turned to them the man's eyes lit up. His eyes did catch her attention pretty easily though. The matched her's perfectly. She found it amamzing, but surly plenty of people had eyes like she did, there were tons in the world. He must have some of the same Heritage as her. The woman sitting next to him on his left looked at her strangely as well, and Katniss found that she was beautiful.

Sure there was a wrinkle or two but that didn't hide the beauty of her features, but one thing that she noticed were the dark circles under her eyes. Definetly becuase of lack of sleep and or sleep depravation. She had no clue, but for some reason, Katniss felt the need to comfort the woman, in a strange way. Her heart strings were tugged as she saw her husbands hand inch over and they interlocked fingers, as if reasuring one another.

Katniss blinked and turned back to Finnick's mother, who asked the worst question. "Are you Finnick's girlfriend?" A groan instantly left Finnick's throat and it made Katniss have to stifle the urge to laugh. But she shook her head as the bronze haired boy followed suite but in a much more furious manner. She was having a hard time keeping herself from laughing.

"Mom... this is my _friend_ Katniss Snow." she waved, as if signafying that she knew that meant her. The woman that was in the room's eyes widened. Katniss swallowed thickly, she felt as if she had offended them, but then she looked to Finnick with a raised eyebrow. Signafying that she was asking, _"When did I tell you my last name?"_

He blushed and didn't respond, not that he could, and there was also the fact that she would have no clue what he wuld be trying to tell her. It was as if he would be trying to speak to her in sign language. She only understood a little bit about that because her grandfather had taught her a few words and phrases but she very vaugely remembered those.

That was the thing, like her family that had never visited and her parents that had torn themselves away from her, her grandfather had started visiting less and less and now she didn't have anyone that was family that wasn't her parents. Yes, her grandfather was coming to visit in a few weeks but the last time he visited was about a year ago. He didn't live very far from where she lived, not even a mile, but he was unable to come down.

"Well, what are you doing here Katniss?" his mother asked her politley. But there was a meaning in her voice, it was obvious she was protective of her son, she didn't blame her. If she had a son as good looking as Finnick she wouldn't want any girls trying to steal him away from her. But she would try to keep any sluts away. No herpes.

Sure, the herpes thing was taking a bit to far but not chances would be taken.

"Finnick invited me to stay until the snow slows down. My car doesn't like...well, strong weather." She nodded slowly and Finnick looked like he didn't want to be there, anywhere but there to be exact, Katniss knew how he felt. The way the man and the woman were staring at her was making her so uncomfortable.

Katniss knew that the boy standing next to her could sense it and that he was as confused about it as she was and this made her relieved. She was glad and confused at the same time by knowing that they have never done this to any other of his friends. "Okay, I'll talk to you later Mrs. Everdeen." Finnick called as he dragged the brunette from the livingroom and brought her up the stairs and into his bedroom, it was what she would have expected. Though the only other bedrooms that belonged to guys that she had been in were Peeta's and Cato's.

Cato's was neat and had a bunch of posters of half-naked girls.

Peeta's was just neat and bland.

But Finnick's... well, there were clothes strewn all over the place, a few posters of old rock bands and just a bed with a blue-plaid comforter smushed into a ball thrown into a slightly ajar closet. But...it looked comfortable, it looked very Finnick-y. Though she wasn't sure what that actually meant, even though she hadn't said it aloudd she still felt like an idiot.

"Sorry about the mess, I, uh, I'm kind of a...dude." she giggled and gave him a grin, he grinned back, he looked so sweet, it was unbelievable how attractive she found him. There were plenty of guys that were attractive in her school or that she had seen, but it was just something about him that made her feel so comfortable and warm inside. He was pretty sweet even though she had only known him for a two or three days.

She bit her lower lip and plopped down onto his bed, it was a very small matress, it was obvious he had most likely had this one since childhood, the bed wasn't very narrow and Finnick was very tall. She could only imagine how uncomfortable it was for him to sleep at night, but here she was, she had a queen sized bed in her room that was much too big for just her. She blushed, Finnick looked at her strangely which only made the crimson color become more prominent.

He rolled his eyes at her and sat down next to her, "I am also sorry about my mom's friends. It was kind of strange the way they were looking at you, don't you think?" she wasn't sure what to say.

She didn't want to seem rude, even though the prying eyes of the couple made her very uncomfortable, they hadn't been looking at her in a snobby or rude way, it was a curious yet wary look, almost...innocent? Was that the word she was looking for? Definetly.

"Well, it was a little odd...but I'm not offended or anything. Don't worry." she told him and he nodded slowly. She could tell that he didn't really believe her, but he agreed at the same time. She needed to brush up on reading people's facial expressions, mainly just for her own good.

...

Finnick's eyes fluttered open and was thankful to be in his own bed instead of on Katniss' couch, but like Katniss' couch the brunette was present. He grinned, she was behing him with her leg thrown over his and her head between his neck and shoulder, her warm breath against his ear, he actually wanted to get up very badly and get a drink of water but didn't want to disturb her. Even though he couldn't see her he could tell she was being pretty adorable. That wasn't very hard to understand.

He reached behind him gently and grabbed her calf as softly as he could and lifted it off of him. He didn't remember her being asleep when he fell into his own slumber. Her leg was thrown over him again and he grinned before he realized,

She wasn't wearing pants.

His eyes were wide and his grin was gone, he gently moved her face from his neck and quickly turned his head to look at her, her shirt was still present on her body, but it was pulled down to cover her rear, but just the thought of a girl, in his bed, with no pants on, was excitig and embarrasing. But he grinned with a huge blush on his face and cautiously released himself from her grip and turned to look at her. Her nose got scrunched up but she just changed position so she was cuddling his pillow and had her left leg covering half of the bed, it made him smirk.

She was gorgeous even she slept, he wasn't sure if thinking that was creepy or not, he wasn't going to think about it any longer. He sighed and turned around and left his room. Out in the hallway her had to hide his girly shreik as he turned and saw Annie standing to his right with a glowering look on her face.

He pressed a hand to his chest, right over his heart and took a deep breath. He wanted to strange her for making him nearly shit his pants right in the middle of the hallway.

"Who's that girl?" she questioned. He rose and eyebrow, wondering why she cared and then ran his fingers through his hair, trying to slow the rapid beating of his heart. "Katniss?" he asked, out of breath.

She frowned, biting her lower lip. "You know about Mr. and Mrs. Everdeen's daughter right?" she asked him. He gave her a surprised look, "They have a daughter, since when?" he asked her as she gave him an exasperated look. He didn't understand what on Earth she was talking about. His family was close to the Everdeen's and honestly the Everdeen's were profoundly well off but they always seemed so stressed and just...broken.

They always looked like there hope was lost, he didn't stay around much when they came over, their mood was pretty off putting, it made him feel bad and truthfully, the Everdeen's looked like they definetly didn't want to be pitied. "She dissapered two weeks after she was born. The babysitter they left with her was_ killed_, Finnick, killed!" she whisper yelled at him. His eyes were birght with wonder. What did this have to do with Katniss? "They hadn't seen her since then, that was seventeen years ago, Finnick. Now how old is this _Katniss_?" She asked snidely.

He shot her a glare. How could she think that Katniss could be the Everdeen's daughter, for all he could know was that their real daughter might be dead, even though it was a harsh fate it was the biggest possibility. Sure, she resembled them but ther are plenty of people in the world with those looks. He then frowned, no, Katniss had an exquisite look to her, like she was made for him, in a weird way. But there couldn't be one other girl that looked like Katniss did. He was sure of it.

"Annie, there is no way! It's impossible!" he responded as quietly as he could, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Getting defensive, are we, Finny? What's so special about her Finnick, she's probably just a snotty rich girl that wants a nice guy like you to fuck her." his look darkened, Katniss was much to sweet to ever plan something like that. Besides, he was the one that had approached her. It was just unfair to think something like that about the girl that was sleeping in the other room.

"No, I just think you're judging her unfairly, you don't even know her, Annie." he growled. She glared at him with a stony look, she wasn't going to give up until she found a way to make her brother stay away from the brunette, or at least get him to admit that her resemblind the Everdeen's was much more than just coincidence.

"Oh yeah, how long have you known her?" by his look he was unable to fight off this question. "Exactly."she said smugly. "Whatever." he responded and went down the steps with her on his heels to grab a bottle of water. Also suceding in getting farther from the door so he would be unable to disturb Katniss. "Finnick, just ask her some questions, or them some questions, either or, I don't care! You do it or I do it." she said threatenigly. He glowered at her as he reached into the fridge for one of the tiny Polar Spring bottles that he always hid so no one could drink before him.

"Annie, Katniss hates her parents, she hasn't even said anything but they leave her at home, a lot, they aren't coming back until the end of the school year, that is what she said anyways, her granfather is coming to stay with her in a few weeks or a month, I'm not sure! But stop Annie, I swear to god if you try to talk to her about anything regarding her family I will...I will...I'll tell Thresh about the crush you have on him!" He said and her face fell pretty quickly. "Fine!" she huffed and ran upstairs. He grinned with satisfaction at winning.

He wouldn't have actually told Thresh anything, it was an empty threat but he didn't care. Whatever kept her away from Katniss. He grinned smugly and strode upstairs after chugging the tiny bit of water in the bottle and threw it into the recycling bin by the garbage bin.

**...**

**...**

**Hi Guys!**

**I am so sorry I haven't updated! The is one actual excuse for why this took so long, I went to the beach and stayed there for a week, no wifi, no way to check my emails, nothing. I was pretty pissed and I was too busy being dragged outside by my family to get to writing, I got likee two sentences done! I will try to do another Chapter tonight! Now that I am in the mood I should be good.**

**And to those who like Who is She, I will also start the first Chapter to the sequel if I finish the other Chapter tonight, if not, I will have to wait a bit longer. And here is a little fact...I hate the beach. It's true! Sorry to you all if you love the beach but I am actually pretty girly. I hate to say it but I always get a rash if I got in the water, I ghet sand everywhere, I hate seeing old people in bathing suits and no one will shut the fuck up and leave me alone when I am actually trying to read! **

**People kept bringing my dog down, her name is Harley, and guess who had to watch her, she never stops barking and everytime she would get up she would kick sand in my face. It's never a fun experience, my friend came down for a day and a half though, that's what made it better.**

**I just did my best and honestly this Chapter is so short it makes me want to throw up, I made you guys wait**, **like a month, I just hope it was worth the wait. But besides the beach thing I have been watching a ton of anime, do any of you know of Sailor Moon? Yeah... Let me tell you a story.**

**When I was seven or six I had a VCR in my bedroom and a TV, my mom had one of the Sailor Moon movies and one of the episodes on a VCR tape and I used to watch it all the time, but I hadn't started forming legit memories until I was eight. So all I remembered was that there were these enemies that were colored bouncy ball things, these bunny shaped cookies and a guy that had something to do with pie. I have been wondering about that all of my freakin' life since all I remembered were flashes of the epsiodes/movie and I found the movie two weeks ago and I just found thaat pie guy today. I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED!**

**The thing is that the main character is fourteen at forst but she is fifteen in the episode I am on and when she is fourteen she starts going out with this guy named Darien in the english version and Mamoru in the japenese version, and they are this weird kind of super heros and it's a really easy concept to understand, the only reason I'm watching it is because it was a big part of my childhood. It's hilarious at how unbelievably stupid it can be, but it sometimes makes me cry because I get pretty sentimental, if you have never seen it before and look it up you will think I am the dumbest person in the world, honestly. But anyways!**

**I want you guys to ask my some questions, I will do my best to answer all of them! But I won't answer anything personal, like my last name, my address or phone number to any of you creepers out there ;)/**

**I love you guys and now I gots to go! Bye!**

**-Meghan 3**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Katniss woke up the next day and after some awkward blushing about the fact that she was in her underwear and turtle neck and Finnick's annoying grins she was able to escape the house witha thankful hug and her number written on a post-it note. The snow storm had finally stopped, apparently it had stopped sometime before they fell asleep but Katniss didn't mind, she and Finnickk laughed a lot during their conversations and she was thankful to know that he could be a great friend of hers from now on.

She had driven to school a few minutes before the first bell and had rushed inside to get her stuff set so she could run to class ahead of everyone else. She hoped Madge wouldn't approach her again today. She didn't want to deal with anymore water works and definetly with anymore kissing. She frowned as she pulled out her text books and notebooks. People were staring at her, people she didn't like to name. Her heart was beating a bit faster than it had to and her gaze lowered to the floor.

Of course her happy mood was already ruined, why did everyone she knew, the people she grew up with, make her feel so goddamn small! She hated it, she wanted to yell down the hallway that they better stop staring at her but she din't have the guts. It made her wonder what Finnick's friends were lie, would they not like her because of her status? They might, the way Finnick had spoken to her at first was obviously him being skeptical.

If they were anything like him she might actually be good friends with them if they had ever met. She had brushed her hair wit Finnick's comb this morning and it made her hair smell a little like him, covering up the scent of cigarette smoke. It almost made her grin as she turned around and began to maeke her way down the hallway, but she realized looking sulky then having a grin plastered on her face would defiently mark her as a wack job. Her first class today was History, her eyes widened, she had that class with Madge _and _Kyla. Oh God, she was prepared to be stared at now, even harder than the people in the hallway.

Of course Madge would tell Kyla, now that the blonde wasn't as close with her brunette friend everything on her mind would be dropped onto Kyla's shoulders. Poor Kyla.

...

Finnick yawned as he crossed the hall into his next class, he was so tired, he didn't get much sleep last night with the unconcious brunette's insistent cuddling, it made him smile though, he liked that he knew that Katniss liked to cuddle, with him anyways. He hoped no one else knew that. That wouldn't be so great.

Gale bumped shoulders with him as Finnick took in the sight of Mr. Abernathy drooling on his desk, everyone was talking already, it seemed that the old man wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. It made him smile and Gale was grinnng ear to ear. He was glad that he shared this class with Gale.

Sure, he and Thresh were the closest but Gale was a bit more talkative and open about his thoughts, sort of like Johanna but kicked down a couple hundred notches. "So...your mom called my mom last night and my mom told me you had a 'girl' over. Our mom's were squealing and giggling for about an hour about it, would this perhaps be 'Miss. I Let Poor People Borrow My Car Because I'm A Rich Idiot'?" Finnick shot hima glare, he knew that the borrowing car thing was a bit stupid on her part but that doesn't mark her as an idiot. Gale put his hands up in defense but Finnick nodded anyways, which made thet black-haired boy fist pump furiously with made Finnick question his actions.

"Fuck yeah! I knew it! Take that Thresh!" the bronze haired boy sent him a questioning look, Gale gave him a bashful look and responded, "Me and Thresh might have had a bit of a wager, he owes me five bucks." Finnick rose an eyebrow and replied, "_Just_, five bucks?" Gale burst into laughter and Finnick grinned. See, this is what he meant, Johanna would have: A: Slapped Him, B: Yell at Him Something Along The Lines Of 'What do you think I am! A fuckin' money tree, bitch, I can't even afford a new pair of underwear!' and C: Fall To The Floor Laughing and Rolling Around, Hence Looking Like She Belonged To A Nut House.

...

Katniss swallowed thickly and picked at her fingernails, avoiding everyones gazes at her as she sat alone at one of the fifty tables in the lunchroom way far off to the side. This is where she had been sitting the past few months since the party and now she was used to it. The gazes were what she wasn't used to. By now everyone assumed Cato had dumped her, but she liked to say it was 'mutual' when people asked, in response they would roll their eyes and walk away, whispering about how it was probably because she cheated on him and he didn't want to stay with a slut like her.

But they had no idea how far they were from the truth. She swallowed thickly and pulled out her phone and turned it on, she had turned it off after Madge's dramatic exit, just so she wouldn't have to listen to her ringtone over and over again. Like she expected there were a ton of messages, she just wasn't expecting the person they were from. Cato. Cato had called her exactly thirteen times and there were and abundant amount of texts. She didn't bother to go through them and pushed the peice of metal back into her pocket.

She didn't want to deal with Cato's angry assumptions, fake apoligies and annoying questions. That was most of what she had even before his rape. She ran her fingers through her hair and grabbed her half eaten lunch and dumped it into the trash bin.

She felt sick, in a physical more than anything else. Her stomach churned, she shook her head at herself as she slugishly made her way into the hallway. She coughed into herinto her innerelbow and scrunched her nose up, maybe this whole smoking thing wasn't such a good choice after all. There was a gross taste in her mouth, trust her when she said this, smoking had never tasted good in the first place, but now it tasted worse in a completly different way. She tried her best not to throw up.

She wondered what it would be like if she wasn't rich, if had different parents and went to the school that Finnick went to. Unlike most people in her school, she wouldn't mind, there wasn't much of a difference between public schools and private schools, she had been to a few. It was when her Grandfather would take care of her when her parents weren't around, he would have buisness with the school board and have to visit all different schools in one day, he still did it but a lot of the stuff he did now had more to do with financing.

It was some sort of strange segregation between people that didn't have an abundant amount of money and worked hard for their pay and the people who had more than enough money but refused to share it. Katniss frowned, when she got older, she would try her best with her enheritance to help people, people that really needed help. She knew that Middle Class people didn't like to be handed things, they were proud of where they came from and didn't like hand outs.

She could tell, she wasn't being judge mental but they were too proud of themselves to take what they needed when it was put in front of them. She tugged on one of her braids, chewing on her lower lip thoughtfully, as she questioned all of the 'what ifs' in her life, trying to figure out what her life would be like if thingss weren't just handed to her. It seemed that the rich were more miserable than the less wealthy or poor. She was sure that Finnick definetly wasn't poor, his mother was definetly hard working and he had a sturdy roof over his head and he wasn't under-weight. Then there was the biggest thing, he had a family that loved him and cared for him.

"You know, when you bite your lip like that, you look _unbelievably sexy_..." a deep voice whispered in her ear, she squealed and jumped away, seeing Cato with a supposed 'seductive' grin on his face. She gave him the nastiest glare she could muster and backed up away from him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her hips, yanking her straight into his chest, she groaned at the impact and twisted her neck up to give him a undeniably annoyed look. "What do you want?" she growled. He hooded his eyes and leant his head down by her ear and nipped it, she squezzed her eyes shut. "Isn't it obvious, I want you. A little repeat of what happened at your party, but with a little more...passion." he whispered.

She gagged in disgust, letting him know she was definetly not interest and he growled in annoyance this time and forced her to look into his cold mean blue eyes. He looked so menacing at that moment, her stomach churning just continued to worsen. She was beginning to question his meer sanity, her just seemed to act worse and worse as time went on, she didn't think he was crazy but he might be bi-polar or just really fucking possesive.

"Cato, just...please, leave me alone..." she said, she grinned again and leaned down and licked up her throat, she swallowed thickly, "I just can't, oh Kat...You drive me crazy, as I said before...we are going to get married after we graduate, we have to...get used to each other..." he mumbled, she positioned her knee and carefully slammed it down upon his crotch. He let out a blood curdling scream and dropped her, she quickly ran, out of the school, being careful not to slip on the icey parking lot and into her car. During the spur of the moment decision, she felt so alive! She grinned and started her car up, flying out of the parking lot, feeling so happy.

...

Finnick pressed his back against the brick wall of his school with Thresh as they waited, the bus was later than usual, this meaning that he might have to walk home, he sioghed, watchig as white smoke left his mouth, he had no idea the tempature but he honestly couldn't wait until summer. He rubbed his hands together, feeling frozen, walking home might be quicker.

But...his school day had ended early because of a terrible snow storm that would be starting in a hour, school would be out for more than one day as well, he sighed and took a deep breath. "Man, I kind of wish you did steal that chick's car, then we wouldn't have to walk home." Thresh told him and the bronze haired boy rolled his eyes. Sometimes his friends were pretty funny but were also a little immature at the same time.

"Katniss wouldn't have minded..." he mumbled, before realizing his mistake.

"Ah ha! So that's her name! Woo-hoo! In your face Johanna!"

Finnick didn't even bother to ask.

"Anyways, it would be nice if you had a cell phone, then maybe we could hitch a ride." said his friend. Finnick rolled his eyes for about the tenth time today. "Whatever man, she is probably still in school anyways, our principal actually cares about his students well being, apparently Katniss' principal has never given a fuck about anything." he replied, Thresh rose his thick eyebrows then deflated as Gale strode over, announcing to everyone in the parking lot.

"THERE IS NO BUS TODAY! SO ALL OF YOU NEED TO WALK YOUR LAZY ASSES HOME, GOT IT!" He yelled and everyone groaned, even Finnick did, he knew his walk home would involve a lot of face plants and bruises, he was not looking forward to it. Stepping away from the wall, envying Johanna for having her sister pick her up the three boys walked out of the parking lot and made their way down the sidewalk.

"I expected as much..." Finnick mumbled and the other two boys sighed, suddenly Gale slipped, landing on his ass and the other two boys burst into laughter.

Finnick was the first to be knocked down.

He rubbed his now sore ass, not caring how he looked to the old lady who was slowly driving by in her car and shot a glare at his dark haired friend. Gale just gave him a smug grin as he watched their other friend repeatdly slip as he tried to get up. "Could you give me a hand, assholes." he growled as he glared at them after falling onto his back for the sixth time, Finnick chuckled and made sure to check his footing before tugging Thresh up off of the icey sidewalk. "Now I have to explain why all of this dirty slush crap is all over my pants and jacket to my mom. I am blaming you." his dark-skinned friend mumbled and Gale and Finnick just laughed at him.

They knew Thresh wouldn't say anything, he was just joking around, or not. He was so blunt sometimes they never knew whether he was kidding around or telling the truth. They just pretended they understood.

It was only two more steps forward when a white car flew up and stop beside them, rolling down the window he saw Katniss with a grin on her face, a cigarette in hand and she yelled, "Get in my car bitches! My precious heating is flying out the window!" Finnick grinned back at her and opened the passeneger seat door climbing in. Of course, his friends were a little less reluctant.

"Well, guys, this is Katniss. The girl that you know as, Ms. I-Let-Random-People-Borrow-My-Cars, hop in, she won't kill you." he told them, they still looked skeptical as they saw Katniss take a drag.

"Either you get in or I drive away, which results in, you getting even more covered in slush. Now hurry up! Gas isn't free you know!" Katniss yelled and Finnick smirked. She was ofically awesome in his book. Gale and Thresh looked at each other before sighing and climbing in. Katniss closed the window and drove off.

...

The brunette couldn't believe what she was doing, she had actually left school without permission and picked up Finnick and his friends who she had no idea were, on top of all that, she haad grinned at them crazily as she was smoking her cigarette. She was ashamed now, the rush was over, and now she was blushing as she stared ahead.

"Your place or mine?" Finnick asked, wiggling his eyebrows at her. She blushed even more, being very well aware of the two other teenage boys in the back seat. Boy, did she feel like and idiot.

"You choose pretty boy, I don't really care, Katniss Snow is clear of any plans! It's all up to you." she said with a sudden burst of confidence. Talking to Finnick was something she found very easy, he was a sweet guy and she really liked talking to him. "Your place it is then, if you're sure you have no wild parties to attend." he said with a smirk. She laughed, "Nope, after my last party, I am not welcome to the idea _at all_." she didn't mean for those perticular words to slip out, but they did, but thankfully Finnick didn't understand what she was saying and just chuckled.

"So, these two are my friends Gale and Thresh, Gale is the one that is looking like a sulky asshole and Thresh is the one that looks like he might appear on an episode of 'Dateline: Real Life Mysteries' from just getting in this car." Katniss saw from the rear view mirror that they were glaring at Finnick and it made her smile, her friends would have acted the same exact way if she had described them that way. She sucked in her lower lip before saying, "I'm Katniss, and before you ask, no, my parents are not home and yes, I know smoking is illegal for me, but just one more year." she said.

She saw as the two boys traded looks before the one that she guessed was Gale asked, "Why do you think we care?" she frowned, maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all. "Gale, don't act so goddamn hostile, she is just trying to be nice. Don't be all condecending just because she is more well off than us."

She definetly did not expect that to come from his mouth and gave him a pointed looking, telling him that she could defend her own pride. He just rolled his eyes, technically saying 'Yeah right, you would have just sat there anyways. Relax.' she menatlly sighed and heard her phone jingle in her pocket and winced, this was definetly Cato. She did not want to hear. Swallowing thickly she tried to ignore the insitent sound that came up every five seconds. This was just making the situation worse.

"Are you going to get that?" Finnick asked with an eyebrow risen. She shook her head stiffly, to only have Finnick take her backpack and pull out her phone. "Finnick! No, it's just my stupid ex-boyfriend. He was being an ass at school today so I kneed him in the balls and ran away before he killed me!" she yelled a bit more forcefully. All of the boys in the car burst into laughter and she blushed. The sistuation was definetly not going to improve. "Really?" Finnick asked, she nodded slowly, not wanting to talk about it. He didn't get te message and asked.

"Why?" she bit her lower lip and shook her head, not wanting to explain. This time he got the message.

...

Finnick entered Katniss' house or mansion in better words. Thresh and Gale glared at him as Katniss ran up the stairs. "What the fuck man? Why didn't you ask us before dragging us over here?" Gale growled. Finnick glared back, "Gale. What. Is. Your. Deal? You think I would actually talk to Katniss if she was a bitch? Before you say that she has only known me for three days and vise versa, but I trust her. She is nice and no, I don't just like her because she is attravtive, I like her because she is a nice person to be around. She is trustworthy. If you guys would stop being such assholes and try to talk to her when she comes down maybe you would understand." he said.

Thresh and Gale traded a look. Finnick couldn't believe how they were treating her, they didn't know her, well, he didn't know her that well either but he liked her already. He usually didn't get to liking people until after multiple meetings, Thresh and him hadn't clicked until a long time later on in his life, they met at the age of six and didn't start being actual friends until twelve. But they said they had been friends since that age. Maybe it did count but they had never completly thought it out or conversed about it. He just thought that there was no point in doing so, as long as they were friends with one another.

"Just take us home." Gale said, Finnick responded with a sigh and walked up the steps and knocked on Katniss' door, which she replied with a muffled, "Yeah?"

"Kat, Gale and Thresh want to head home, we got lots of homework to do, ya' know?" Katniss popped her head out from the door but emmerged quickly with a t-shirt with the 'Beatles' on the front of it and some black and green plaid pajama pants. She bit her lip, "Okay, I'll see you soon then." His eyes widened and he shook his head.

"No Katniss, I was just wondering if I could borrow your car again and bring them home and I'll come back. I wasn't going to just bail out on you like an asshole." he told her, she rolled her eyes and nodded, hopping down the stairs two steps at a time. He followed after her in the less dangerous way of going down the stairs.

"Here." she said and gave him a smile placing the key in his hand. "But if you do have homework you better not come back."

He grinned and brought his friends outside and into the car that they had recognized from last time.

**...**

**...**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait and the sort of not so great content to it but I tried my best. I started my school year today! I got the nice teacher! Yay! But I still have lots of annoying people in my classroom but my bestfriend is there too so it doesn't really matter.**

**I have been getting more into anime and I have just started reading the manga to Vampire Knight because I completed the TV series of it, it's the same thing but some of it is different. But I have missed you guys and I was really dissapointed that none of you read my last Author's Note. **

**I wanted you to ask me questions so it's either your not interested or you just didn't read my Author's Note. But I don't care that much, but I will try to make updates more frequent and to everyone that likes Who is She, I am in the middle of the first Chapter that will be kinda short. **

**Love you guys! Bye!**

**-Meghan**


End file.
